Desire
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Allen confronts the growing feelings for her. Lavi struggles with the Bookman part of his life. Kanda is smug that he spends more time with her. And Lenalee? Well, she has no clue...AllenxLenalee LavixLenalee KandaxLenalee! M for later chapters.
1. Life

**A/N: I never thought I'd actually write this story. Kanda-Allen-LaviXLenalee?? That's pretty complicated. But I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is...and from this point, I have no idea who the winner will be in the end. I love all three pairings dearly, okay maybe AllenxLenalee more, but don't worry i have a good reason for all of them to happen.**

**This chapter basically tells whats going on in their lives and head. And if i get enough R/R, I'll move on...this will be a vvveeerry long story. I think. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned D.Gray-Man...you wouldn't know it existed...**  
--

It was pouring to no end, once more. The location of the new headquarters consisted of awful storms that lasted weeks. The nights were cold, dark and had thunder booming in the background. It was nights like these that had Lenalee Lee waking up from her usual nightmares- an unlikely universe with no sound, which had ruins she knew so well- and running to the science department.

One place in this castle that cleared her heart from worry was her brothers department. Seeing all the science workers being thrashed around the room by continuous orders cheered her up. Sometimes Komui was nice enough to let them take naps...sometimes that is.

Tearing her eyes away from the windows, Lenalee gazed steadily at her brother. "Nii-san..." she mumbled, shifting her body into a more comfortable position on top of the paper bed she created for herself.

Komui inhaled sharply, "Yes, my dear sweet Lenalee-chan?" his choice hinted slight annoyance. For once in his entire life, Komui has grown irritated at his little sister, due to her repeated questions.

Lenalee never meant it on purpose. After a few battles as an Exorcist, the Order finally confirmed she was the carrier of the Heart. Nevertheless, banning her from the battlefield for safety and security from The Millennium Earl; boredom nauseating her and those around her.

"Nii-san...when are they coming back?" she was referring to the most precious people in her life.

Allen Walker. Lavi. And Yuu Kanda.

They were assigned a mission, one that required Innocence. And easy task even she could do alone. But no, the war was dangerous, even if it was at an end, the Heart must not be carelessly strolling the streets of Russia.

"...I've talked to them through Tim...it seems they retrieved the Innocence. But due to the storm the train in Moscow was delayed..." Lenalee groaned. She just wanted to see them once more, to say 'Welcome Home'. To see Allen smile brightly and hear Lavi's jokes and Kanda's complaints. Its been weeks...

"When they come back...maybe you could send all four-"

"Lenalee..." Komui sighed. In the corner of the room Johnny gave a loud snore and rolled over his head so it faced the wall. Komui stared at his sister, "We cant go through this again..."

Lenalee swung her leg over the paper and made her way across the room. "But Nii-san, whats the point? Of being and Exorcist? I feel like I'm ten years old all over again. I feel trapped."

Komui winced at the last sentence. He knew her pain, and it hurt him too. But what was he suppose to do?

Lenalee went on, "Just send me on a simple mission...Level ones. I don't care!"

"The Noah-"

"The Noah are gone." She interrupted.

Komui smiled, "Wrong. There is two more!" He said as if it should be something to be proud of. "Besides, don't ask me anymore, okay? I'm not in charge of you."

Lenalee slackened her grip on the table, "Because I belong to the Pope." she muttered through gritted teeth. With one last pained expression at her brother, she spun around and made her way out of the room.

It was selfish, indeed. But never in her life has she felt so useless. Although, ironically, she was the most important person in this war. It also didn't help her situation that her brother was affected by her moodiness. Right now, all Lenalee wanted was to be in the presence of her friends. More than anything.

* * *

The war with the Millennium Earl has been going on for ages. Through the centuries, not once has there been a 100 chance of victory for the Order. The thirteen Noah have all been wiped out by countless Exorcists, all but two. Yes, the Earl remains, but his akuma plant doesn't. With all these reasons, including the Heart having to be in the hands of the Order, there is no doubt that the Earl will fail.

These were the times for something new in the dark organization. A chance for hope. For peace. For pure happiness...and maybe some romance...

"Lavi..." Allen sweat dropped at the scene he was observing. "Lavi...what the heck...are they..."

"Doing?" Lavi leaned in, smirking at Allen's idioticy, "Wahhh? Allen, dont tell me you've never seen, no, heard about that kind of stuff?"

Allen glared at his red headed teammate, "Of course I have, Lavi! But why show it in public!?"

Two seats away, Kanda '_tched_' and glanced away. Lavi contained his laughter, "Allen! It's a new century! Well, almost. People these days have changed."

Allen shook his head in disbelief. Sure he had his dirty thoughts...once in a while...but to show them in public? Has the world gone crazy? Wasn't it a bid rude? More importantly, wasn't it a sin?

"Doesn't your Master do these kinds of stuff, bean sprout?" Kanda muttered, to everyone's surprise.

Allen, shaken with anger, hissed, "My. Name. Is. Allen." When no one commented on his usual remark, Allen sighed, "I always thought my Master was different, out of question. What he did does is what Cross Marian does. He was different." Lavi shifted positions on his seat, "Is this what humans are now a days? If so..."

The words hung in the air, as the three Exorcist pondered. It wasn't really in their place to judge humans... doing what they do. But life has really gone insane. What happened to the almighty God, and the rule of the Bible. Were the Exorcists the only beings on this world who chose _that_ path?

The couple broke apart and seeing as no one obliged to their actions, ran into a dark alley of the stormy night, and disappeared in the mist.

Kanda shrugged off the previous tension and got off his chair, "Trains here."

Lavi and Allen sighed in unison and followed up. Things may be coming to a close, but who knows what lies before these innocent souls once the gate of war closes and a new gate opens. They focused too much on the present, never thinking about the future.

* * *

The golem jumped in the air as the intercom announce the arrival of the three Exorcists. Lenalee jumped off her bed, so excited she forgot she was still in her pj's. It didn't matter...they were here!

Too impatient to run, Lenalee summoned her Dark Boots and flew through the corridors. Her destination was the bottom of the castle where the Finders come and go in their boats. Landing neatly on the ground, Lenalee opened the gate and searched for a white head, red head, and Kanda...(His hair blended in the dark.).

"Lenalee!" She spun around at her name. And yes they were there. As expected Kanda was scowling looking away, Lavi was grinning hugely, while Allen studied his female comrade with a smile.

Lenalee pondered on who should she run to first and hug... it was immature of her...she was just too happy... so she settled in just saying:

"Welcome Home!"

* * *

**I know its kinda short...but it's just a first chapter, really just an introduction. But the romance, humor and drama are still to come!! Please, please, please Review if you want more chapters. I got to know if its worth moving on...oh yeah, and this takes place 2 years after the Level 4 invasion. so everyone is two years older...REVIEW!!  
**


	2. Friendship

Desire 2

**Thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Oh the freedom I would have if I did own this...**

* * *

"I'll have the cheeseburger, the lasagna, four roast beef subs- make that foot longs, ah the pork and beans, tuna sushi, 10 of them, crab and lobster meal, the pork ramen, and-"

"ALLEN!!"

"Ignore him...the steak and kidney pie, medium sized pizza- pepporoni, sausage, and ham, oh and the cheese pizza, the wheat bread, and mozzarella-"

"Allen-kun!!"

Allen gritted his teeth. Cant they see that he was _ordering_ his food? He was only half way done...as he began to continue, someone wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him towards them. "Allen-kun! We've been calling you for ages!"  
All previous thoughts escaped his mind as Lenalee placed her chin on his shoulder, "Sorry Jerry, not today! Allen-kun needs to come with us." she told the man at the window.

It took a moment for Allen to register what Lenalee had said, he was too preoccupied with the sudden contact that occurred. Lavi suddenly appeared in the long line, slapping his hand on Allen's other shoulder, "Allen, don't worry we'll feed you soon."

"B-but-" it was really hard to think now. His chin brushed across Lenalee's smooth arm as Allen turned to look at Lavi. "Where are we-"

"Don't ask questions!" Lavi beamed. Lenalee loosened her grip, to his displeasure, and took a hold on his hand. His face flustered as she pulled him out of the line.

"Let's go, Lavi!" she called. When her pace quickened through the door, Allen focused his eyes on her back. A smile crept up on his face, but he immediately erased it, oblivious to exactly _why_ he chose to smile.

And where was she taking him?

--

They arrived in an abandoned corridor, where the Order just never got to. The halls were dark but the light outside peaked through the windows which were hidden behind thick curtains. In front of Lenalee, Lavi and Allen was a door the size of 6 humans. It had designs of the veins of a flowers crawling in the four corners. In the middle there was a sun with eight points stretching out to the sides.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lenalee whispered, not wanting to break the golden moment.

Lavi walked up next to her, taking in both the beautiful awed expression on her face and the door itself. "Yep. What do you think Allen?"

It was gorgeous indeed, although to choose it over lunch? Allen scratched his head, "Somethings telling me this isn't all."

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances, "Nope." Lavi said. "Allen close your eyes."

"Eh?"

Lenalee walked up to him, as Lavi made his way to the door. He gripped the handle, and looked over his shoulder, "Ready?"

Seeing that Allen wouldn't oblige, Lenalee covered his eyes with her own hands from behind him. A shiver went up Allen's spine. Her hands were cold against his skin, yet giving a comfortable warmth. He felt her rock back and forth on her heel, as if she couldn't contain her excitement. "No peaking!" As long as she didn't remove her hands, Allen decided to listen to her and Lavi's orders. Her breath tickled against his ear, "Ready!"

The sound of doors opening rumbled in the halls. Allen's listened intently to guess what was on the other side. No further sounds, other than Lavi's footsteps and Lenalee's breath, coul be made out by him. He shrugged and walked forward when Lavi grabbed his arm.

"Okay Allen...stop right here..." Lavi said.

Allen didn't know what to expect...what would be in this room in this part of the castle? Lenalee's hands were off his face suddenly, and before he knew it a blind light from all around flashed in his face.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY ALLEN!!"

* * *

Lenalee beamed at her surroundings. It's been years since the last celebration of any sort to rock the Order. Mostly everyone from the castle came to this event. Allen was a special person...he deserved the most special of parties. Right now he was playing strip poker with Lavi, Johnny, Krory and Reever. Allen wearing all 5 pieces of his clothing, while the others were stripped down to their underwear. Komui made sure that Lenalee didn't observe that area of the room.

So everything was just perfect. Except, Lenalee couldnt ignore that uneasy feeling in her that somethign was missing...

Wait, where was...?

"Nii-san!" Lenalee ran over to her brother, where he stood talking with General Tiedoll.

"Ah, Lenalee!" Komui began to say something regarding the poker players.

"Where is Kanda?" she cried.

Komui seemed irritated that she came running to him for something regarding a boy. "He didnt come, but Lenalee! Why are you thinking of boys at this age! Its too-

She tuned him out, angry by the fact that Kanda had missed such an important event. Who was she kidding, Kanda would never appreciate _anything_ from Allen. Well...she'll see about that.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Why didnt you come to Allen's birthday party?"

Kanda smirked, "Tch. That kid will always be a bean sprout to me."

Lenalee controlled the urge to smack him. There was no use in getting rough with Kanda, the only response you get from him is...well, nothing. "Kanda...just join the celebration."

Kanda was as still as a statue in his meditation state. Lenalee sighed, "Please?"

"No."

"For me?" she pouted.

Kanda opened his eyes. Face still expressionless, he looked over at her, "That's not going to work on me."

Groaning, Lenalee stood up. "It'll make everyone happy...since they're all there." Shrugging, she crossed the room to the door, "Maybe you could make Allen feel miserable."

She wasn't blind to notice the chuckle that lasted a split second. And she knew she hit a vulnerable spot. No matter how much she despised it, Kanda loved making Allen feel miserable, and vice-versa. Although, it did come in handy sometimes. Smiling over her shoulder once more, the Chinese Exorcist left her Japanese comrade to ponder the choices.

* * *

Arriving back to the scene, Lenalee spotted Allen. Now was her turn to give Allen her personal bid.

"Allen-kun!" Allen broke away from his arm wrestling match with Chouji (He needed an excuse to cover the humiliation of losing) and turned his head toward Lenalee. Immediately a smile that could light up a dark room, filled his face. Almost running, Allen arrived before her. "Lenalee, thanks so much! I heard this was your idea."

She nodded, noticing Lavi glancing at them from the corner, "Lavi's too..."

"I completely forgot it was my birthday...things were hectic these days, I lost track." Lenalee giggled and then remembered she had something to give him.

She searched through her pockets and finally came out with a small box. Looking back up at Allen- he had grown quite a few inches since their first encounter- she placed the tiny box before them.

"Happy Birthday."

Allen tore his eyes off her sparkling violet ones, just realizing she was holding something. "Oh...thanks." He picked it up, feeling the weight. It was light. But should he open it up now...or wait afterwards...? When it came to these things, Allen was clueless.

"Open it." Ah, Allen cursed himself for being so stupid. His hands trembled as he tried to untie the bow. Finally getting the wrapper paper off, Allen was left with a white box. Allen removed the lid. It was a black and silver bracelet. The bracelet was made of leather and cloth. He was going to pick it up, when Lenalee beat him to it. "The charm," she held it up, a small charm dangling in the air, "is originally from China. This sign symbolizes unity. Forever bonded by friendship. Like you and I."

So many thoughts ran through his head. His eyes traveled up to meet Lenalee's face, who was still staring at the charm. Her lips were slightly open, and her eyes seemed out of focus, as if she were thinking of something beyond imagination, her hair- which grew out but over the years but decided to keep it short- flew silently in the slight breeze of the air...she was so beautiful...so angel-like, he just wanted this moment to never end...to want to see her golden beauty...want to touch her-

"Oi! Bean sprout!" A hand appeared out of nowhere, slamming it against Allen's face. Allen was knocked backwards onto the floor as Kanda towered before him. "I deserve a thanks. I didn't come all this way-" he glared at Lenalee behind him, who was just as shocked as Allen, "-without a fight."

Allen has never felt a more powerful surge of anger like the one he was feeling now. Kanda ruined, damn it, ruined a perfect moment, between him a Lenalee. "I. Will. DESTROY YOU, KANDA!"

--

Lavi wasnt as worked up as everyone else in this room from the fight that suddenly sprouted. He was still ticked off- a little- by Allen...Lavi shook his head, no...he shouldn't be so jealous of his best friend. It was plain stupid. Yet, he couldn't shrug it off...the tiny stinging in the inside of his gut. Every time Lenalee touched Allen, no, any one else, a fire grew in Lavi. Strong, Painful, Icy...

Lenalee giggled as Allen dodged Kanda's Mugen, placing his own punch on Kanda. She seemed happy, but any minute now, she'd force them too break it apart. Lavi sighed, and his eyes darted towards Panda.

Who was he to feel jealous? A Bookman...that was it...just a stupid, red-headed, love-sick Bookman.

* * *

**Poor Lavi... Anyway, how was it? Got to tell me! Review please! By the way at the fic info it says that Allen and lenlee are the main characters, thats not true, its all even...I only had 2 choices or else i would have put all four of them.  
**


	3. Pressure

Desire 3

**As a warning sign...in the future the rating _might_ go up. Watch out...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own D.Gray-Man, but I do own a pen that lights up whenever you press the big red button -.-**

--

The presents were piled up in the corner of the room. Allen estimated...eh, maybe 50 presents. 10 really big boxes, and the rest smaller. Truth is he hasn't opened them up, he will get to it sooner or later. Right now, he lay on top of his bed, tired from his usual morning exercises. Any minute now he would get up and go to the cafeteria, order, to him, a light breakfast, and join Lavi and them for the morning. Except right now, Allen was focused on one thing. The little bracelet Lenalee made him for his birthday. His thumb traced the Chinese symbols of the charm...

Out of the 50 presents he was awarded, Allen knew, without a doubt, no matter how big or small, cheap or expensive, none of those gifts will compare to what Lenalee gave him. A symbol for their bond in friendship...

Friendship...

Deep down, in Allen's one of a kind heart, a small fraction of him, a fraction as delicate as a new born wanted...more...

"Ah!" he jumped off his bed in sudden shock. What did he just think right now? More? What? Why? He shook his had back and forth...what the hell has gotten into him these days?

More? He had so much right now... so much he couldn't ask for... why was his heart wanting more? And exactly more of _what? _

Allen walked over to the wall and stood against it for support. What was this feeling? He was pretty positive it revolved around Lenalee...every time someone mentions her, butterflies fill his stomach. He closed his eyes...

The scene in the train stop flashed back to him. The couple glued together as one, their mouths conjoined, hands everywhere...it looked disgusting to him while he sat there. But now... what if... Lenalee...

Allen banged his head on the wall. This was _so inappropriate! _He cannot think these things about Lenalee, sweet, innocent Lenalee. May God sentence him to hell...

"Mana..." Allen muttered, looking up at the ceiling, "What have I become?"

* * *

As Lavi trailed behind her, Lenalee sat next to the sulking Kanda. It was known a violation in the Order to sit on _the_ Kanda table. Nobody sat there, and if they did...god help them. But it was Lenalee who couldn't care less. No one would dare harm her. As for Lavi...

"What do you think you're doing, eye patch?" Kanda hissed as Lavi set his tray down in front of Kanda.

Lavi grinned widely, "Can't I sit next to my best friend?"

"Tch. Say that one more time and the only friend you'll be having is those six feet under!"

Lavi pouted, "Awww! But Kanda! I thought we had something going!"

That was it for Kanda, with one push of the tray he got on top of the table and sheathed Mugen. Eyes blazing in anger Kanda roared, "I''l kill you!"

Lenalee appeared in front of Kanda and kicked him off the table. She forced Kanda to sit back down with her, but he disobliged and was about to walk away when Lavi whispered, "Someone needs anger management, hehe."

"Lavi!"

With another 5 minutes of restraining Kanda, Lenalee sighed and sat down on the table next to Lavi. "Jeez...you guys are too much."

"Sorry, Lenalee!" Lavi pated her shoulder. "By the way, where's Allen?"

She sat up and shrugged, "Didn't see him at all today. Wait...is that him?"

A cart filled half-way to the top of the ceiling with the all the food you could ever imagine passed by them, unnoticed by the stares. "Er...yeah...for sure." Lavi answered.

You could see Allen at the very bottom, a sandwich in his mouth as he rolled the cart out the door. "Allen-kun!" Lenalee called.

"Where is he going with all that food...doesn't he realize he was in the cafeteria?" Lavi asked. Lenalee got out of the table bench and followed Lavi to the source of the mountain of food.

Allen jumped in surprise at Lavi's voice, "Allen? Where are you going?"

Allen looked like he was going to faint. "I- uh...have to go to the library...to study."

Lenalee raised her eyebrows, "Study? For what?"

Lavi notice that Allen wouldn't make any eye contact with Lenalee, "Exorcist...stuff..."

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances, "Why?"

Allen continued on, his expression filled with apology, "I have to go! See ya!" And he rounded a corner, out of sight.

Lavi turned to Lenalee, "I think he's avoiding us," she said.

Lavi let out a huge breath, and stretched his arms, "Kid's filled with mysteries. I got to go to. Gramps needs me."

She seemed sad, "You always need to go see him. We never hang out."

Lavi froze. "What are you talking about? Yeah we do." he gave a queasy laugh. She shook her head. "Well, this is Bookman business. Cant avoid it." He started to walk away when Lenalee muttered something. Lavi inclined his head forward, "Sorry, what?"

"I hate bookman." she said clearly. With that, she turned around and dashed out that hall out of sight just like Allen.

Lavi was struck short. What did she say? She hated Bookman? Lavi looked around the hall as if all his answers would pop out of nowhere in front of him. Lavi clenched his fist and slammed it against a wall.

"Damn it..."

* * *

There was really no where else to go...

"Third time in two days..."

Lenalee gave a weak laugh. "Yeah...I heard Krory, Miranda and Chouji are on a mission..."

Kanda gave no sign of hearing her. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, meditating in their own little world. Lenalee had to admit, this posture was quite uncomfortable, how does Kanda stay like this for hours? And what exactly was she suppose to think? Staying in this position does not clear her thoughts...it makes them come faster towards her.

So Allen was acting weird today, what business did he have in the library? Exorcist stuff? Lenalee was not informed of any studying to do... something was definitely fishy. What, did Allen not like last nights party? Did something happen? She furrowed her brows, giving a good run through the memories of last night...nothing did go wrong...maybe she was just over thinking things. She tend to do that.

Her comment on Bookman was true. She hated it. Did they have to avoid everyone socially? The Bookman himself was very strict on Lavi, everyone knew that. Lenalee felt so sorry for Lavi. One particular moment a few months back, She, Lavi, Kanda, and Miranda were standing around Allen, giving him a haircut. They were having the time of their lives giving poor Allen the oddest shades thanks to some experiments the Science Department held. Lenalee remembered that accidentally Miranda knocked her and Lavi backwards causing them to fall right on top of each other. The whole world stopped as Lavi's one green eye stared down at her. She remembered a thousand thoughts circling her, their faces were so close together... then the Bookman came. Immediately, Lavi jumped up, leaving Lenalee on the ground, and dashed out of the room. Bookman was shaking his head in disappointment...but no one was as disappointed as she was.

Lenalee cleared her throat. No...it wasn't like she was expecting something to happen when Lavi was on top of her. Oh no, she didn't see him like _that..._but something was wrong. If Bookman wasn't so...

"Dude...you're doing it all wrong."

Lenalee snapped open her eyes, completely forgetting Kanda was sitting next to her. A wave of pain from her legs shot straight up. "Ow!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You'll break your legs if you continue in that position, idiot."

Lenalee let her legs loose and flopped on her back in exhaustion. "Then how?"

"Like this." he pointed to his own legs. "Didn't I teach you when we were little?"

"I forgot." she said apologetically.

Kanda sighed in frustration, "I know how you feel these days."

Lenalee's eyes widened. Was Kanda starting a conversation with her? "How so?"

"You want to go on missions. You feel trapped and bored in this castle. How bout I'll make a deal with you?" he said, smirking.

Lenalee hesitated...a deal with Kanda? He was known to be the greatest blackmailer in the whole castle. But what could a little trust do to her? "Go on..."

"I'll try to convince the Order to let you go on one. And in exchange, you'll be my slave."

She was silent. Did she hear him correctly? Slave? "Ah..."

"Don't worry...I have a couple more, cant say who."

Kanda was so weird when he talks...it was amazing. "Of course I will. Just give me a mission. Please!"

"Don't mention this to anyone, got it?" Kanda glared.

Lenalee pondered..."What kind of things will I do?"

Kanda chuckled, "You'll see..."

Lenalee shivered... indeed, she was afraid for herself.

* * *

It was night once more, and Lenalee was just heading back to her room from the Science Department. The whole day the only thing on her mind was Kanda's deal. Did he have it in him to persuade the Order to let her, no, the Heart of Innocence on a mission? Well, Kanda was filled with mysteries...so was Lavi...and Allen...

Speaking of Allen...footsteps sounded in the air from a distance. Lenalee looked up to see a white haired guy walk into his room.

"Allen-kun!" they had some unsettled business to deal with. She summoned her innocence and flew two stories up, in front of Allen's room. Knocking, Lenalee waited for the answer. During the afternoon, she spotted him leaving the bathroom, she called his name, that the people before him turned around, and he still didn't notice. Then he was gone as fast as he appeared. Knocking once more, Lenalee made sure that it sounded impatient.

Finally the stupid white-head answered the door. "Ah, Lenalee! What brings you here?" he was scratching his head, in wonder, but she saw behind it.

Not waiting for a welcome in, she pushed pass him and entered his room. "Where have you been? It's like you're avoiding me."

Allen finally made contact with her eyes. There was a source of anger and sadness in them. Feeling guilty, he looked down, "No, I'm not." he mumbled.

"Even Lavi noticed...Allen, what's wrong...is- is it the bracelet? I could take it-"

"No!" Allen cried. How could she think that? "Heh... Lenalee I loved your gift. Look, whatever it is, it's not about you." he lied. He wondered whether Lenalee could see through it. He was never good at lying.

"Then what is it?" She looked so hopeless, and once again a ridiculous urge to hold her, stung him. "Hmm?"

He couldn't lie...but he cant say the real thing, that's just gonna ruin their relationship... "Umm...I'm actually avoiding Lavi..." Where that came from, he didn't know...

She was puzzled, "Lavi? What did he do to you?"

Allen was suddenly interested in the ugly portrait on the wall, "He um... its boy stuff..."

"Oh..." the portrait needed some more black in the background... "Allen?"

"Y-yeah...?" his eyes darted toward her figure. A small gasp escaped his mouth. Lenalee stood a few inches away from him, her eyes staring intently at him. He could feel the heat coming off her... the sweet scent... she was so close. "Ah. Lenalee?"

She didn't answer, her eyes gazing on a spot above his eyes. Was it the pentacle? He knew how much his scar affected her. She hated it. Aside from that, she was so _close._ The whole day he was avoiding this, sure that if it happened again, he would crack under the pressure. Why was she doing this to him? Making him crave for something he had no idea what.

Allen took a step back, but find that he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot, her gaze locking him. What surprised him the most, was that there was a _wall_ behind her.

How convenient...

NO! Don't think such rude thoughts. Taking advantage of Lenalee was the last thing he ever wanted to do. So improper.

A minute passed... Allen's face was leaning closer, and by now, their breaths combined as one...His nose brushed against hers.

Just do it...

He needed to warn her first, so he motioned his hands towards hers dangling by her side. Taking it in his, Lenalee stepped back and leaned against the wall. Was this is it? Was his fantasy's going to finally come true.

"Allen...kun..." she whispered. "I cant."

His eyes widened, a sense of dread washed him, he took a dozen steps back. "Lenalee! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I shouldn't have-"

"No! It's mine, I was the one...I'm sorry, Allen...I really am." She gave him one last pleading look, and decided she couldn't be here any longer. "I'm sorry!" and she was gone.


	4. Awkward

Desire 4

**What's going on in the manga at the moment has nothing to do with whats going on now...lol.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blaah.**

--

Her heart pounded against her chest so hard, she was sure people above her could hear it too...

The actions that happened in the room two stories above her, re-winded in her head over and over again. Allen just tried to kiss her... and she didn't do anything except goggle at him. Or so that was what she felt like she was doing...

So Allen kissed her...and it took her five minutes for it to register in her head that it was _wrong._ Does this mean she wanted it to happen?

"Aagh!" Lenalee had her head between her knees, disbelief filling her heart. Did Allen, the Allen she knew for almost four years, the Allen who was so gentle and pleasant towards her, the Allen who she found so intimating with his mysteries, Allen who dedicated his life towards saving the Akuma and mankind, _like _her?

The thought was so alien-like, it made her gag.

Approaching him from now on wont be the same, their relationship wont be the same. How could she let this happen, she should have went _straight_ to her bedroom when coming up. Curse her and her knack for having everything just right between friends. Didn't they know that they meant the world to her, that one single action could ruin that. Although, she didn't blame Allen for anything.

She let out a deep breath and slammed her head onto her pillow. So many thoughts...only one out-shined them the most...

Sheesh, if Komui found out...

* * *

Crap, he was coming this way...

Hide, Lavi..._hide!_ He swiveled his head back and forth, searching for a suitable hiding place...

"Lavi." The old man's voice was serene and serious. Ah, so he spotted him.

Lavi chose not to answer till a direct question is shot at him. Panda knew, knew that Lavi was getting tired of all these lectures. After coming back from his mission in Russia, Panda has been keeping a very close eye on him. Lavi's one eye took in the tiny old man's figure. Frail, wrinkly old man with eyes holding ancient wisdom. his time will come at an end soon... and Lavi's...

"We need to talk."

The red head gave a huge yawn signaling his boredom in whatever is headed towards him. The bookman chose not to sit down, not wanting his height to drop even lower. Afterall, this was an important discussion.

"We are bookman." he said. "They are Exorcists."

Lavi clapped his hands, "Wow! I never knew that! You're kidding me, right? Holy cow-"

"And she is the Heart of Innocence."

So he knew. Great, so much for his effort in hiding this specific fact. Now what?

"This girl is such an important part of history. Every move she makes and that is put on her, must be recorded. She is this war's strength. Someone like you...will _not_ interfere with her fate. _You _will not go down in history. That is not your job."

Lavi looked up at the star lights. So many stars...if he were one of them...which one would he be? Ha, who was he kidding? He, Lavi, didn't belong in that sort of crowd.

"If you continue down this road...there is one choice for us."

"To leave and never come back." Lavi finished off.

Panda left it at that. His tiny feet carried him out of the balcony, and out of sight. Sometimes, Lavi wondered whether he hated him or not.

Lenalee.

Why the hell does she have to be the Heart? Couldn't it have been Allen? Or Kanda? Why did it have to be someone so important to him, someone he loved so much, he had all the rotten luck in the world. Stupid girl...leaving her would mean leaving Lavi. Going on to become the 50th alias sounds truly difficult. Not with all these thoughts running in his head.

He's tried it once, tried to avoid her. But she came back, being the worried fool she is, and always demanded an explanation. She was impossible...

But what the heck.

* * *

"Rule number one." Kanda muttered, but his voice trailed away as Lenalee's thoughts wandered off, once more. "Oi!"

Lenalee snapped back to Earth, gazing up at the pissed off Kanda, "Oh! Kanda, I'm so sorry! I really am, its just-"

"I dont give a damn. Dont let it happen again." He turned back around, "You are my slave for the time being, I expect you to follow my every word."

She questionably glanced up at him. So he was really taking this seriously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lenalee just noticed her smile on her face. She brought her hand over her mouth and mumbled, "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and flopped onto the mat in front of her.

If she were to be his slave, then he promised he would convince the Order to hand her a mission. She didnt know how, maybe with blackmail, but it was all up to him. There was something that troubled her..."Kanda?"

"Hm."

"I could be your _slave _forever and still not get a mission. I must give you a deadline." she said matter-of-factly. Kanda looked like he was pondering this idea. She wouldn't back down, it wasn't fair. "How about another deal." she leaned in on her knees, "If you don't give me a mission, say...about...2 weeks from now...after that you shall be my slave. Got it?"

He stared wide-eyed at her, emotions running across his face. "_What?"_

She shrugged, "Cant deny."

"Fine. It'll never happen, then." He switched onto his meditation mode.

"Aren't you going to be my master anytime soon?" Lenalee mocked.

"Tch. Go fetch me some water."

Lenalee smiled. When it came to Kanda, things were so simple unlike cough-Allen-cough... He was so hard headed, she could predict his thoughts so easily and always settle things in a matter of seconds.

Although, recent events show a whole other side to Kanda...

* * *

"Go get me some soba."

Lenalee pouted and stalked off to Jerry's window. So far all the orders were simple 'Go get this, Go fetch that' 's. Might as well not pull the string,though. It was just the first day. Lenalee stopped short at the end of the line consisting of 5 or 6 people. Kanda would have to wait.

She then heard footsteps behind her. Out of curiosity, her head looked over her shoulder to check who was behind her and immediately she regretted it.

And so did he.

Allen didn't see her, he was too busy with the the major grumbling of his stomach. He locked himself in his room the whole day , his embarrassment getting the best of him. He acted so stupid last night, so completely _wrong _by taking such advantage of his friend. And the even more embarrassing was that _the thoughts wont go away!_ Last night he had such inappropriate dreams of Lenalee. It cost him to wake up in the middle of the night with a throbbing pain between his thighs. He should be very... very... mad at himself, but he couldn't help but think that it was all so very pleasant.

_Just kill me now..._

They stared at each other for what seemed hours, and finally Lenalee broke their silence. "Um, Allen-kun, you're stomach is going crazy."

He blushed and placed his hand over his stomach, mentally cussing it out. "Oh, sorry!"

She gave him a weak smile and stepped forward into the window. "H-hi Jerry, can i have...um two bowls of Soba." She was well aware of the pair of eyes staring at her back from behind.

Allen was confused. Lenalee eating soba? Wasn't her usual dinner a...well he wasnt aware of what she ate, but soba was all for Kanda. Even Jerry questionably looked at her. "Coming right up."

Lenalee awkwardly stood there noticing that her and Allen were the only ones in line. Allen coughed politely in his hand as Lenalee played with her toes. It was painful for both of them, nothing had been this awkward since the time Lenalee slapped Allen during a mission to save Miranda and her town. Allen was oblivious to Lenalee's anger at the time and when she finally explained, he was really never the same, but in a good way.

He wondered whether they would ever make up.

The bowls arrived in front of her, and Lenalee immediately reached for it. She turned around, gave Allen one last smile and headed off for Kanda's table.

"Allen? Aren't you going to get something?" Jerry interrupted.

"Oh...yeah..."

--

"Where are you going?" Kanda hissed.

Lenalee shook her head and ran out the doors of the cafeteria. Her eyes were watching Allen the whole time. His eating habit looked unusual, slow, and awkward. At one point, his eyes locked onto hers, and bam, she couldn't take it anymore.

Sooner or later she would have to confront him, but at the moment, she needed to...

"Lenalee?!"

She stopped short when she heard the familiar voice. Outside, on the balcony , Lavi stood grinning at her.

"What's with you?" He asked.

She sighed and walked over to him. Lavi was one person she could count on despite his rude remarks. "Hi, Lavi. Why aren't you at dinner?"

Lavi leaned against the cement rails and looked up at the stars, "Not hungry. But I should be asking you the same."

"I just came back..." she said also leaning.

Lavi didn't say anything. His perfect green eye seemed distant with thought. Lenalee furrowed her brows, "Lavi, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." he immediately spoke. But it was futile, Lenalee saw right through his lie. He shook his head, "It's hard being a bookman."

If anyone, it was Lenalee who understood what he meant. They'd known each other for years now and Lenalee was aware with the whole Bookman rule. "Lavi..."

He let a harsh growl out of his mouth and threw his head into his hands, "You're the last person I should talk to, ya know." he mumbled not looking up at her. "Things are more harder on me, its not a good thing if we are seen like this."

"Like what?" Lenlaee yelled.

"You know the rules."

"What? You mean how you shouldn't be affiliated with the war...how you should only be an onlooker?" Lenalee cried.

Lavi raised is eyebrow, "Yeah, very well put." She smacked him on the head. "Ow..."

"Lavi...you cant be serious. We are you're friends. You-"

"Lenalee." he said her name in a unfamiliar tone. She cringed. "That's not the point."

She grabbed his arm and spun him around so he could face her, "What is? What are you keeping from me?"

So here goes nothing. Maybe it was better this way, it would be much more easier for him.

"I am a bookman. And bookman aren't suppose to fall in love are they?" his eyes twinkled.

Lenalee was lost for words...what was he getting at...?

"That's right. I accidentally...sorta...fell in love with you."

Oh.

* * *

**It gets better i swear. Am i making panda look like a bad guy? I swear he's not! He's still the cute small old man who turns into a panda when he gets mad. Ah...  
**


	5. Cherish

**Disclaimer: Do people still do this?**

--

"That's right. I...sorta...fell in love with you."

A sudden breeze picked up in the silent night, flying over the two tense Exorcists. A chill ran up Lenalee's spine, and she wasn't sure whether it was from the wind...or the news. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Actually, she had no idea what she was going to say in the first place. How does one react in this situation?

"Ah! But dont worry!" Lavi came in, seeing Lenalee's trouble with words. "Nothing will happen."

For some reason, Lenalee felt hurt from those words. "W-what?"

"For both of our sakes." he leaned in, "Come on, someone like me cannot date with someone like you."

She felt the meaning of his words, and closed her yes. "Right."

Lavi turned away from her, unsettled by her reaction. He guessed that was what he should have expected but something in him wanted...

"Oh by the way, don't tell anyone."

"Why would I?" things were going off topic, Lenalee needed to say something.

"Cause if you do I'm outta here." he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back.

Her eyes widened, and she let a small air of breath out. "Huh..."

He made a huge grin and added, "If gramps found out that I'm this close to you, that's the end of the Black Order for us. We'll bid our good-byes."

"No!" Lenalee cried. "You cant leave!"

He sighed in frustration, she didn't get it. "Lenalee, I cant walk around with these feelings. Its the only way out. Please, don't make this hard on me..."

With a sudden movement, Lenalee ran to Lavi and flung her arms around his waist. Lavi, shocked, looked around to see if no one was watching, "Lenalee, you-"

"Don't you dare leave me Lavi!" she yelled, and he wondered if she were crying, "If that is things turn out, then fine! I wont take notice of your feelings, I wont spend time with you as much, damn it Lavi, you will not leave me!"

Lavi capped at her, _this _is really how he expected her to react...but only in his wildest dreams. "Lenalee..."

"Dont you get it!" she continued, lifting her head to meet his eyes. Yes, she was crying, "You are part of my world!"

"Wow...you really cherish your friends."

She grunted a yes.

"I'll try hard to keep everything this way." Lavi finally answered.

Lenalee dug her head into his chest and whispered, "I'll do anything to keep you here. I swear."

Moments passed by and by then, Lavi had wrapped his arms around Lenalee, into a tight embrace. It felt good...like you've just won the lottery. Better yet...she was in his arms. Like the way things were suppose to be...

Tch...yeah right.

"Lenalee...if gramps spots us..."

"Oh, sorry." she sniffed letting go. A part of him wanted to just grab her and run away, far away, where no one can find them. But that is not what she wanted, was it?

"Here." He held out his hand, "It's getting late, let me take you to your room. You look dead beat."

She took his hand, and he let the warmth of her wash him away, "Yeah."

Hey, if anyone spots them holding hands...man, he didn't even care anymore. As long as she was near him. Unfortunately, her room was on the same level...meh, what ever.

* * *

"Lavi..."

"Allen..."

"Help." They said in unison, flopping onto the sofa of the library room. It was still in the middle of the night, and they didn't have it in them to go to sleep.

"What's your problem?" Lavi muttered.

Allen growled in frustration, "Lenalee!" he hissed. They were sure if anyone was in the library, but it wouldn't hurt to keep down. "No, sorry, not Lenalee, but me!"

Lavi nodded wisely, "It is your time of year."

Allen quizzically gazed at him, "What do you mean?"

"Your 17...thoughts of women should be spiraling in your head. Boobies, sex, etc."

"_Lavi! That's rude! Don't say that!" _Allen hissed, smacking Lavi in the face.

"It's true!" Lavi protested. He was well aware of Allen's feelings for Lenalee, actually almost everyone was...except...Komui and Lenalee... "You hitting that age! Everyone does!"

Allen decided to keep his end of the deal, "Fine. What shall I do about it."

"You cant do anything about it. Only encourage it to go on."

"Encourage? You think i want these things in my head, Lavi! Its ruining me!"

Lavi moved his eyebrow up and down, "But you SO love it don't ya?"

When Allen didnt say anything, Lavi sighed. "Lenalee...its about Lenalee, huh?."

The white haired exorcist nodded, not looking at Lavi. The red head cursed his teammate for thinking so low of Lenalee. She was way more worth than that- naked, dirty dreams. Not that Lavi hadnt had them, but they werent about Lenalee. But he had to admit, it wasnt Allen's fault, Lenalee was the only Exorcist their age. It only made sense...

But what if...

"Hmmm." Lavi hummed. Allen glanced over, "Hmm..."

"What?"

"I wonder..." It certainly made sense, and it _did_ end up with having Lenalee free of Allen's grasp. "Do you think you're in _love_ with the girl?"

"Love? As in Mana love..." Allen's voice trailed off...

Lavi smacked himself in the head, "God, you are so inexperienced. Okay, so my theory is that since Lenalee is the only girl your age around here, you tend to have dreams about her only. And not like...Miranda-" Lavi shivered, "-or General Cloud."

"What are you getting at, Lavi?" by the tome of his voice, Allen didn't like at all what Lavi was talking about.

"You need to get out more. See a couple more chicks you're age. Go out, have some lunch with them, and Lenalee- who is your important friend- will be completely out of your mind." Lavi smiled at his geniusness.

Allen was silent, "Please Lavi, dont call woman _chicks._ There not mere objects."

Lavi rolled his eyes, "You get or not?"

"Yes, yes i do. So my mind is only focusing on Lenalee, because she's the only one to focus on. So i need to go find some more girls."

"Correct!" Lavi cheered.

"Wow, thank you." Allen never got where Lavi got his intelligence, being the pervert he is. "So what is your problem."

Ouch, wrong step there, "I ran out of porn novels. Think your Master could-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Allen threw a random book.

Something behind the shelf rattled and a dozen of books fell to the ground on the other side of Allen and Lavi. They froze, was someone eavesdropping on them?

"Shit..." Lavi whispered.

"No..."

Someone behind the shelf cursed and got up, "Ah, so I have been spotted."

Allen and Lavi's world collapsed at the sound of the voice. They were _so_ dead.

"Lavi..."

"Allen..."

"RUN!"

Komui charged out of the library in tow with them, "YOU TWO WILL FEEL MY WRATH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS ABOUT MY LENALEE!! DIEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Someone was crying...

She searched her surroundings, but only found a silent forest. That didn't make sense...why could she hear crying?

"WAAAHH! Lenalee!!"

She heard this type of crying before...oh god...

Lenalee woke up with the start, "What the-"

"Ah! Lenalee! Its horrible!!"

"Nii-san! What are you doing?" he was kneeling beside her bed, and crying into his crossed arms, "What happened?"

"My little sister is growing up!"

She was struck dumb. This was so Nii-san like to wake a poor girl from her sleep and cry about the normalities of her life. She rolled her eyes and patted his head, "Explain."

"Boys! The boys! They think dirty things! And I cant control them!" His snot flew everywhere, "What kind of a 'protective' brother am I? WAAAH!"

"Oh, god, Nii-san, shhh!" He was going to wake up the whole castle if he kept this up. "And what boys?"

Komui didn't seem to hear her. How was she going to get him to stop? It was 9:30, in thirty minutes Kanda was expecting her.

"Nii-san, I got to go get ready." She kicked her legs over him and jumped up, "See ya!"

"Lenalee..."

She looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Be careful...it's a bad world out there. Boys are bad."

"Nii-san, do I have to remind you that you're talking to an Exorcist?"

Komui smiled and waved his hand to her dismissal, then went back to his immature cries.

--

She entered the meditation room with grace and spotted Kanda grumpily going to the weapon cabinet. "Kanda! I'm here."

He gazed at her for a second and turned back, "Hm."

Skipping towards him Lenalee said, "What are you doing?"

"Stuff."

"So what have you accomplished with my missions?"

"None of your business."

"Ah."

She continued to wait, and found that it was incredibly irritating to stand there while his head was stuffed in a closet. "Kanda?"

He suddenly slammed the closet and turned to her, before she could read his expression his hands were at her sides, spinning her around and slamming her into the mirror wall. "Wha-"

"I order you to kiss me."

* * *

Allen pondered what the hell Lavi meant. And he did get it, but where was he suppose to find someone his age, a girl, beside Lenalee?

Maybe he should give up...

Timcanpy, who was fluttering above him, made a sudden jerk. Reever's bored voice came from the golem-

"Allen Walker, shall be summoned to the Science Department, a mission has been scheduled for him. He shall go to the Asian Branch, by using the Ark and notify the chief of something...Er, just come, I'm not good at these things..."

Allen laughed at Reever's poor job. Asian Branch, huh? Wasn't there someone there...what was her name...

"Hurry!" Reever shouted once more.

"Ah-yeah!"

* * *

**Allen is going to the Asian Branch, wwwooooohhhh...And Kanda? Major surprise. Review or suffer one week without any new chapter...do i dare? Oh snap! Schools coming! Holy-  
**


	6. Sensation

**Rating is up. Now its M. **

--

"I order you to kiss me."

Lenalee didn't know where to look, his eyes that gave away his thoughts and feelings, or his lips where all the pressure lay. He _ordered. Honestly. _This was a kiss! Something she'd never experienced doing...how will she...

"Fine." she breathed.

As she leaned closer, she swore to herself that after this... nothing will be awkward, nothing will change, between her and Kanda. It was an order, nothing else. No feelings, no uncertainty, for this was all foolish playing. Kanda will be forced to deal with it.

His lips were soft, much to her surprise. His scent was musky and a little sweet as he answered back immediately, with more pressure. She gasped as his tongue filtered in, like a snake. A tasty snake...and she found that she wanted more. His grip on her arms loosened and she took this opportunity to wrap it around his neck. He also snaked his arms around her waist, tightening his grip. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth, and finally meeting its mate. Her tongue danced with Kanda's, but still, it wasn't enough.

Desire rode their bodies.

Everything was forgotten. Her complications with Allen and Lavi. Her struggle as The Heart. Her prayers to God...and the only thing remained was her duty as a servant.

It was as if she were possessed. By desire.

She took a step forward so their bodies were pressed together. Her breast pressed tightly against his chest and suddenly he was everywhere. Hard, intense kisses were planted on her, face, neck, and collarbone. Lenalee threw back her head and moaned, sending Kanda to the edge. With a swift movement he lifted her off her feet and walked to the center of the room, never once leaving her lips. Placing her gently on the ground, Lenalee tugged at his shirt.

Kanda obeyed, and swiftly ripped his shirt off, exposing his skin. He escaped a moan as Lenalee slid her hands up his perfect chest, exploring every muscle and ab. He was like a roman god...perfection of some sort. She kissed his neck and brought her lips back firmly to his. A fire raged them. Wanting. Needing. _Demanding._

With a groan, Kanda began to undo the buttons on Lenalee's blouse. "Kanda..." she sighed through lowered lids. Finally, her shirt was off, exposing her. It felt good, to go this beyond. Her breathing quickened when Kanda griped one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading. Lenalee lifted a hand and grabs his long silky hair, letting the sensation wash her. She arched her back while he lightly trailed kisses down her neck and to the tops of her breasts, sucking, licking, anything to make her tremble.

Lenalee did so. Also finding her way to his belt...

Then Kanda pushed off her, and sat on his knees. He reached for his shirt a few feet away and hastily put it on. Lenalee was clueless. He stood up and fixed his hair.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee asked, angry.

"I'm done." he said, expressionless. Lenalee gaped at him.

"H-huh? Why?"

"Bye." he headed towards the door. Lenalee struggled to come up with an answer to exactly _why_ he stopped.

"Kanda!" she called before he disappeared outside, he looked over his shoulder, "I expect a _good_ mission, got it?"

A smirk came across his face, "Tch."

* * *

Allen had a little surprise for everyone. Sure it was really breaking the rules...but she was part of the Order too wasn't she? It was her dream to be in the order, right? He was just giving her a tour.

Rou Fa was exhilarated. She was in the headquarters...with Allen Walker! A dream come true, if she must say. Allen was really just trying to fulfill his duty in the mission at the Asia Branch, when he simply bumped into Rou Fa. The advice Lavi offered sprang to his mind immediately and the next thing Allen knew, he was offering a trip to the headquarters for Rou Fa.

During the absent year, Rou Fa had seemed to mature. She wore her hair long now, and wore clothes showing more skin. For the time being, Allen and Rou Fa were heading toward the cafeteria, thanks to Allen's sudden hunger.

Rou Fa was talking about a situation she encountered a few days ago, when the door to Kanda's meditation room bursted open, and Lenalee came running out.

"Lenalee?!"

Her eyes flickered to Allen and she let a small gasp escape. "Allen-kun!"

Oh no, what will Lenalee think when she sees Rou Fa, will she take it the wrong way-

"Allen-kun, we need to talk." she ran up to him. For some reason she seemed a little jumpy, her hair was messy and she couldn't catch her breath. "About before-"

Right then Lenalee realized they weren't alone. Her eyes met Rou Fa who was gaping at Lenalee. "Oh...hi."

It took a moment for Allen to realize that it was in _his _position to introduce. "Oh, Lenalee this is Rou Fa, you've met her. She's from the Asian Branch."

Lenalee smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. "Glad to have you here!"

"It's a pleasure. It's been my dream to come to the headquarters."

Lenalee nodded, "Hope you like it here. Its nothing much compared to before though..."

"Thank you. And are you an Exorcist-?"

Allen came in, finding all the politeness very awkward, "Yeah, shes one of the best."

Lenalee glanced over at Allen. He didn't mention her being the Heart. A warm feeling filled Lenalee when their eyes met. But she had to look away, guilty.

"Lenalee...about before. How about we forget about it, and go enjoy a nice lunch?" Allen grinned.

Lunch...everyone would be there. Lavi, Komui, Allen...Kanda. _No! _she yelled to herself, _You will not regret what happened, you enjoyed it, and you shall seek more of it. _

Her eyes lingered to Allen, who was smiling all innocently, "Actually...I'm not-"

"Lenalee Lee!" Rou Fa suddenley said, "You're the innocence of heart!"

Then again, she needed to protect Allen from this Rou Fa. Who knows what she had up her sleeves...

* * *

"You know what I want."

"Yes, Kanda." It irritated her that Kanda was acting like nothing happened, but actually he only did have one mood. Lenalee turned to the line and spotted Rou Fa and Allen in front. Something in the pit of her stomach tingled. A crude vision came across her mine...Her boots...to Rou Fa's-

"Lenalee..." A whisper came into her ear. Lavi leaned in closely, "She's hot, ain't she?"

Lenalee's eye twitched, "Lavi...I'm not in a great mood at the moment."

"Heh, it's just a joke...just a joke." Lavi's voice trailed off. Lenalee frowned and looked down at her toes. She had become really rude. To everyone.

But another thought was occupying Lavi. What was with Allen? Was he trying to make Lenalee jealous? That was not part of Lavi's advice. And was Allen capable of such devilish tactics? Well, it was working alright. As they sat down on the lunch table, Lenalee couldn't stop glaring at Allen and Rou Fa. This really sucked for Lavi; didn't the things they discussed last night have any effect on her?

It was as if someone punch Lavi in the gut. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Lavi, where are you going?" Lenalee called, distracted by Kanda's need for a napkin, "You didn't eat anything!"

"I'm fine." Not looking back once, Lavi left the cafeteria.

* * *

There was a knock on Lavi's door and Allen walked in.

"Lavi..."

"Hey Allen, um, wheres the girl?" Lavi mumbled, not meeting Allen's eyes.

"I just dropped her off by the Ark, listen can we talk?" He sounded down. Lavi sat up on his bed.

"What?" He really wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to Allen.

"I think when it came to my situation, you were wrong." Lavi raised his eyebrow. "Maybe it is just Lenalee."

Oh God...Lavi really hated teen angst. "How so."

"Er..." Suddenly, Allen felt like it wasn't right to tell Lavi. Even Lavi, himself seemed bored. He shouldn't even be here, "Never mind."

But Lavi didn't need Allen to explain. It was obvious, he was in love.

"By the way..." Allen said, before leaving, "Isnt it weird...Lenalee and Kanda?"

Disctracted, Lavi said, "What?"

"They seem to hang around a lot lately...and she was in his meditation room today...at lunch, she always brings him his food...its weird."

Lavi rolled his eyes, "They're freaking friends Allen. Nothing else." Allen nodded and waved good-bye. Tch...Allen, always the jumping to conclusions.

And a sudden thought sparked in Lavi's mind. Despite being a bookman...

Lavi didn't want to lose to Allen.

* * *

Allen, Kanda, Lavi.

It was about time to sort her mind out.

She felt jealousy against Rou Fa.

She made out with Kanda.

She will do anything in her power to be with Lavi.

Why were there soooooo many feeling for those three? This had never happened before, after they came back from their mission in Russia, everything had turned chaotic.

_Just shoot me..._she thought. Never had the urge to be in a mission, surrounded my Akuma, weapon summoned, fighting, been so powerful.

--

That night Lenalee had a dream.

She woke up in the moon glow, panting, gasping, sweating.

It was a different dream. Sort of scary... but exciting at the same time.

Ah, but it was just a dream right...

But the most frightening part was how much she wished it weren't...

* * *

**XD This chapter was fun...first time I've ever done such...and what was the dream Lenalee had? Find out next. **

Kanda: Dirty bastard

Allen: Confused brat

Lavi: Pitiful genius


	7. Addiction

**Let the _real_ games begin...**

This chapter contains major maturity, so skip the italics if you are uncomfortable with it.

**Disclaimer: I only do this for the amusement. **

--

_I was seeking something in the dark night. My body knew where to go, but my mind had no idea. A little demon perched inside of me, demanding something I really couldn't reach for. But somehow, I knew I wouldn't give up. I ran down the stairs, passing many religious statues, but it doesn't matter, tonight belonged to me. Not God. I landed perfectly in front of his door, and reached for the doorknob. He should be asleep, no matter, I shall surprise him. A little part of me felt nervous, so nervous, but that part was only a little. I opened the door. _

_Kanda's Greek god form shined in the moonlight. His lips slightly open, and I have this crazy urge to kiss them once more and taste that scent of his. He had no clue. I dashed toward his figure, and leaned in closer, enough so that our lips brushed against each other. And I was on fire once more. I kissed him with all my might and begged with my tongue to wake up, Kanda. Automatically, his eyes opened, and the god suddenly comes alive. Kanda pushes himself up, pulls me under and slides on top. Once more his mouth is on mine, a feeling so addicting. _

_I flutter my eyelids open as he traces circles on my breast...but it was no longer Kanda...but Allen. _

_He was different. Soft and gentle. Yet, I could feel the fire within. He was just as addicted as I was. I taste his salty skin, ignoring the sudden change. Because I love Allen too... His shoulders are flexing and his movements are a whisper on my skin. His knee moves my thighs apart... his cold fingertips trace down my body to a place I have yet understand, I place I haven't let anyone, including me, explore. My breath exhilarates and I'm gasping for air..._

"_Allen-kun." He grunts in answer, but it isn't Allen's voice. _

_Lavi cradles me as his fingers continue the unusual movements. His red hair damped in perspiration, his green eyes lock into mine. Then a pressure builds inside of me and my knees tremble when he crushes his palm against me in a circular motion. And he brings his body back over, planting a kiss on my lips. His arms pin my own above me, and he positions himself above my panting body. He leaves no part of me unwanted, closing in on each inch of my skin. Then he pushes himself against me. And I began to scream...the pressure hasn't been this intense. Suddenly the little part of my heart that was afraid, grows._

_I want to leave and I want to stay. _

But her mind chose neither.

Lenalee woke up from the unusual dream, gasping, in her own bed.

It was only a dream. Her hands moved to her unswollen lips. She realized that she was still pure. And that neither, Kanda, Allen or Lavi were in the room with her. They were many rooms away, lost in their own dreams...

The part of her that she hadn't explored yet, aches. She lay back down on her bed, knees clamped together, mind racing.

* * *

He was walking in the corridors, carrying a pile of books for Lavi, who God knows where he was, when Allen suddenly bumped into a figure, tumbling the books to the ground.

"Ah, thats not-" Allen began.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, bean sprout?"

Allen gritted his teeth, and made eye contact with the scowling Kanda. "You should watch where you're going."

"Say's the bean."

Allen growled, he wasn't really in the mood. Kanda brushed his hand against the handle of Mugen, and sneered, "What?"

"Get out of my way, or I'll pummel you."

"Heh. I wanna see you try."

Allen clenched his cursed hand. "Kanda..."

"Draw your sword." With a swift movement Kanda whipped his innocence out. "Moyashi."

"Innocence...activate." He really didn't want to do this, but someone needed to teach Kanda a thing or two. The claws of his Crown Clown were sharp as ever as Allen held it out.

Kanda smirked, "And they say you'll be the one to end up with Lenalee."

Allen was caught off guard when Kanda swiped at him. "Gah!" he tumbled over and landed on his back, his shoulder bleeding from a fresh wound. "Kanda! What the hell are you doing?"

Allen got up immediately and faced an expressionless Kanda. Was it just him or did Kanda just mention Lenalee? What did she have to do with anything?

"Aaaaaahhh!" Allen dived for the Japanese, aiming for his legs with his own as a distraction, and with his crown belt tied Kanda around the arms. With ease, Kanda ripped open the belt with Mugen and jumped back. "Kaichu: Ichigen."

The supernatural demons flew out of the sword aiming at Allen who waved them off without a second glance. "Edge End!"

As the power hit Kanda against the chest, Allen took the opportunity to punch him across the face also. But Mugen came from nowhere.

Allen landed on the balls of his feet, panting. "You're holding back."

"So are you." he replied.

"I don't see the point in this."

"You're blind."

With that, Kanda slashed his sword in the air and like the speed of light appeared in front of Allen. "Maybe that eye of yours has worn out."

He kicked Allen in the gut, sending the exorcist flying back. Allen needed to put his head in this game...these were useless injuries. "Lets stop this Kanda."

"Why? Are you chicken?"

"No..." Allen hissed, "It's just not right."

"You're a wimp...face it." Kanda sighed, sheathing Mugen. "Cant see Lenalee ever going to you."

"Wha-" Kanda was already heading out, "Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"You seriously think you have a chance at her?" Kanda muttered not facing Allen.

"That has nothing to do with you." Allen could feel the anger boiling in him.

"Good. You should get it in your head that your just a beansprout."

He was just playing around. Trying to get Allen mad, then why was Allen so...

"Give up."

That was it. Allen grabbed his left hand, and summoned critical point. The huge sword swayed in the air as Allen dived for the unprepared Kanda. With all the strength Allen could muster, "Crown Clown!"

Kanda had a split second to draw Mugen, but it was too late...the insane sword was inches away.

"Innocence: Dark Boots!" A sudden light flashed in Allen's eyes and his sword was sent flying out of his hand before anything register in his mind. Then as if someone punched him the gut, a painful impact landed in his stomach. Allen crumbled to the ground coughing and wheezing.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Lenalee's voice sounded in the air.

"Woah, was that Critical Point, Allen?" That was Lavi.

Lenalee glared at the small Allen on the ground, then her eyes flickered to Kanda, "Will somebody explain?!"

They were silent, despite Allen's painful noises. Lenalee didn't know where to begin. She witnessed an angry Allen charging at Kanda...with his Crown Clown in sword mode. What sort of thing did Kanda do to spark that anger?

"Kanda...are you okay?"

"Shut up."

Lavi came in, "That's not nice. She just saved your life."

"I said shut up. I never needed your help." Kanda glared at the pair. Making a dramatic turn, Kanda fled the scene. Lenalee sighed at glowered at Allen.

"Allen-kun, what happened?"

The pain was slowly fading away, but Allen chose not to show that fact, increasing his fake coughing.

"You were about to-"

"Ah, Lenalee." Lavi pulled Lenalee to a corner at whispered to her, "Maybe it wasn't his fault...after all its Kanda..."

"But he used his maximum power!" Lenalee argued. "He was going to kill him!"

"Yeah but, we don't know why. You should say sorry..." Lavi glanced at Allen, "He looks like he's in major pain."

Lenalee pouted, "But still." Lavi gave her a skeptical look and she had no choice but to obey.

"Fine." she walked back over to Allen and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, but, can you explain what happened?"

Allen wiped his mouth and got up, with much difficulty. "No, I'm sorry. Nothing happened."

She scowled, "Didn't look like it."

"Whatever happened is in the past. Let's just go get lunch." Allen said smiling uneasily. Lenalee's bitterness towards Allen hadn't completely disappear as they exited the hall. There were still question lying around. But there was always meditation time with Kanda.

* * *

She looked back and forth in the room. No sign of Kanda. Where was he?

Lenalee shrugged and headed towards his bedroom. As she walked down the stairs, she was hit with sudden deja vu. The dream flashed back into her mind. Maybe when she enters Kanda's room she would find him sleeping, and when she finds him sleeping, she would steal a kiss, and when she steals a kiss, he would wake up, and when he wakes up they could-

No. No. No!

Lenalee shook her head, and continued on. This was getting super ridiculous.

The door was closed like always, forcing her too knock twice. She imagined she heard a grunt, and entered the room.

"Kanda?"

He wasnt on his bed, or the bathroom, or anywhere.

If he wasn't in his bedroom, or meditation room, or cafeteria...then maybe...

A sudden hand grabbed Lenalee's neck and pulled her back, then another hand grabbed covered her mouth.

"MMMM!" she made a muffled scream against the attackers gloved hand.

"Don't scream. If you do, the deal is off!" the attacker hissed. Lenalee was far from obeying. She kicked his legs, snapped at his hand, shook against his steel arms, and finally make contact against his groin.

"Fuck!" Kanda yelled pushing her off. He crumbled to the ground and his expression was thunderous. _"You..!"_

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasped. "What are you doing?"

A few moments passed, consisting of Kanda hissing and cussing over the pain, then he weakly got up, facing her, "Come with me."

She narrowed her eyes, "Where? Why?"

"Don't as questions." he grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her. That was an order. She shut her mouth and obeyed.

Ah, but... "At least tell me whats going on. Does it have to do with Allen?"

"No."

Lenalee looked down, thinking.

Kanda squeezed her arm, straightening up a little.

"I'm kidnapping you, so shut up and come with me."

* * *

**XD **The next chapter is quite amusing, i promise. Ill tell you this: The next chapters consist of...wedding confusions, hot springs, some akuma and lots lots more jealousy/drama. If you're into that type of stuff. Eh Ehm.


	8. Disappearance

**Desire 8  
**

**This whole series was written because I've always wanted to write what happens in this chapter, and the next couple of chapters. I hope I make it just as awesome as it is in my head. **

--

The morning was snowy and cold. Light flakes falling from the cloudy sky, landing on the five feet of already snowy ground. A typical morning for a new year. The Science Department was up and about as always, as everyone struggled to keep up with the schedule. Many of the workers were irritated at the fact that the Chief was dozing off in the corner, without a care in the world.

"Here." one of the workers carried a large bucket filled to the top with cold, damped snow. Reever grinned mischievously and took the bucket in his hand. He let it hover around Komui for a second and finally tipped it over.

"C...C-COLD!" Komui howled in the room jumping off his chair, screaming and running in circles like a maniac. His face was read from the sudden temperature. The Science group laughed and mocked the poor Komui.

"You deserve it!"

"Dont fall asleep again!"

Komui panted and wiped away the remaining snow on his hair. He leaned against a table and moaned, "Lenalee...coffee!"

"Lenalee isnt here." Reever said matter-of-factly. "Make it yourself."

"Where is she?!" Komui whined, searching the room. "I want my Lenalee's coffee!"

Reever was plainly annoyed, "She's not your slave! Now get to work!"

"But!"

"Komui..." he warned.

Komui hastily went to his desk, sliding away all the papers and documents then slammed his head on the desk. At that moment a new arrival entered through the door.

"Hello, Allen!" the room greeted him. Allen smiled brightly, his mouth filled with dango. Due to the chilly weather, Allen had his Exorcist clothes, as well as a scarf around his neck.

"Hey, guys." he walked over to the nearest worker, "The cafeteria is a freezer, can you turn up the heat?"

"Allen!" Komui ran to the young Exorcist, "Go look for Lenalee!"

"Huh?"

Reever slammed a book against Komui's head, "Sorry, Allen. Komui wants coffee, and Lenalee isn't here."

"Oh! Well, I haven't seen her in the cafeteria, but I'll go look for her." Allen was open to any chance of being around Lenalee. After a few more minutes with the department, Allen headed off.

* * *

About an hour later, Lavi greeted everyone. Komui looked up from his book, expecting something. He went back to the book, disappointed.

Lavi was also wearing his Exorcist cloaks, and his usual scarf. He came in, secretly hoping Lenalee would be here, seeing that she was nowhere else in the castle, but as he gave a swift check across the room, he noted that she wasn't here either.

"Where's Lenalee?" Lavi asked Johnny, pretending to be occupied by a dictionary.

"W-We haven't seen here, but Allen is looking for her." Johnny said, "Komui really wants coffee."

Lavi smirked, never get in the way of Komui and Lenalee's coffee, especially on cold days like these. "Well!" Lavi patted the top of Johhny's head, "Any new mission's?"

"Ah-"

The doors opened and Allen entered the hectic room once more. "I haven't seen her anywhere!" he had a hint of worry in his voice. Allen joined Lavi and the others, as Komui anxiously put the book down.

"Nowhere?"

Allen shook his head, "Not in her room, girls room, training grounds, outside, cafeteria, nowhere!"

Lavi sighed, "You guys are making a big deal. She's probably with Kanda." At Kanda's name, Komui stiffened. Allen glanced up at the ceiling in thought.

"Actually, come to think of it I havent seen Kanda anywhere..."

"Well, there you have it!" Lavi grinned, "There probably together somewhere." His eyes wandered to Komui, "Together. Somewhere. Alone-"

"AH! LENALEE!!" Komui suddenly cried, he raced out the room, but not as fast as Lavi.

"You go ahead and charge up Komurin XIV! I'll look for Kanda!" Lavi called back. Komui gasped, he was right! Komurin was right for the job!

Allen and the others stood by the door in furry. "Why did you say that, Lavi!?"

* * *

Lavi peered into the meditation room. "Kanda? Lenalee?" Seeing that no one answered, Lavi entered the room on his own accord. He checked in the training room, and the weapon storehouse, but no one. It was then when Lavi was in the middle of the room, standing before dozens of mirrors, he heard a noise.

A muffled sound coming from...well, Lavi couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from. He listened more closely, and heard a _thump-thump._ Man, where was Marie when he needed him?

"Hellooooo? Anyone here?" No matter how close he listened, there were no more sounds. Maybe just an imagination. Might as well go check Kanda's bedroom.

Lavi hoped Lenalee wasn't _in there. _

--

"How much longer?"

"Shut up."

"Kanda...this doesn't make sense. Please, tell me whats wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with me."

Lenalee squeezed her legs tighter in the cramped space. "Just tell me when I can go, alright?"

Kanda didn't say anything in the darkness, and reached over to the pile of food for a pastry, but bumped his hand into the wall. Lenalee jumped from the sudden noise. "What are you doing?"

"_Nothing, damnit. Go to sleep." _he hissed.

--

Lavi came back to the Science group, who were all gaping at the enormous machine in front of them.

"Haha! Kanda will see my wrath! Let's go Komurin!"

"Oh god!" Allen turned to see Lavi, "Lavi! Please tell us you saw Kanda- or, or Lenalee!"

"Nope! Not a single one."

Allen seemed very tense, "Not even their golems could be traced. Where are they?"

Komui noticed the red head, and jumped neatly to the ground before Lavi. "So?"

"No."

"Grr..." Komui paced the room, "Where could Lenalee have gone with Kanda...?"

"Well, we don't really know if they're together..." Allen noted.

Lavi shrugged, "Seem's like it to me. They've been hanging out alot recently."

Komui froze, as did the rest of the science group. "What?"

"They're like inseparable." Lavi held out two attached fingers.

"Komui..." Johnny said.

"You don't think..." Reever added.

"That maybe..."

"What Kanda warned..."

"Us about..."

"E-Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Allen looked from Komui to Reever and Johnny, "Kanda said what?" Komui's eyes were like watermelons, lost in thought. A spark of fear flashed in his face. "Komui! Are you okay?"

"Hey, speak to us!" Lavi shook the Chief's shoulders. "What did Kanda do to Lenalee?"

"R...Reever...start Komurin." Komui muttered slowly, "I...will...kill...Kanda..."

Lavi backed away bumping into Allen, "Hey, Allen...I think we should..."

"Yeah...exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

The trapped door opened once more, revealing the frustrated Kanda. "What time is it?" Lenalee moaned, squinting in the light."

"4: 34."

Great, she has been here for nearly 18 hours...and her back was dead. She'd ask Kanda what was this whole thing about but it'd be her...113452346 time or something. They were both fed up with the questions.

"Nii-san is probably worried as ever." Lenalee said, mostly to herself.

Kanda looked over his shoulder, "You can come on out now."

Lenalee gasped, "Wha- really?" she waited for no confirmation and jumped out the door. Kanda kicked it close. So basically, he trapped her at the bottom of the meditation room. Everything would have fallen into the category of 'kidnap' if it weren't for the fact that he provided plenty or food and water, but what surprised her the most was that Kanda also went into hiding. He said he hasn't shown himself at all either, throwing her into question.

And yet, the surprises kept on coming. Lenalee wiped off the last of the dust on her dress and looked at Kanda.

"What the? Kanda..." she gasped, "Why...Why are you wearing a tux?"

He had on a black tux, with a nice blank white shirt under, a blue tie hang loose around his shoulders. His hair was no longer in pony-tails, as it hung loose and straightened over his shoulders. Other than the huge scowl on his face, he was quite the gentlemen. And to her millionth surprise of the month, a faint blush lingered in her face.

"I'll explain everything later." his eyes rested on a spot over her head, "But first..."

Lenalee didn't know what she should have expected...but it was there, in plain view right behind her when she turned around.

"H-huh!?"

It was a dress. No, to be more specific, a white dress, hanging on the wall. And any dumb person could tell you what that meant. It was a strap less gown, with fine designs of flowers trailing down to the bottom. The upper half had the most gorgeous corset she'd ever seen, while the bottom was long and silky. Next thing she knew she was standing before it.

"So...pretty."

"Hurry up and put it on."

"No!" she gasped, "Are you saying we should get...m-mar-ried-"

"No! I said I'll explain everything to you." Kanda said, fruterated. "You think I want to do this too?"

"If it has to do with our deal-"

"It does."

"Look, we don't have to- I-"

"Too late for take backs. Put it on." Seeing that he wont speak anymore, Lenalee went around to the weapon storehouse with the dress in her hands. Her body was trembling...what has she gotten herself into? A wedding dress! If Komui saw her, simply, it'd be the end of the world.

It took her a while to put it on, and finally, she stood before the mirror, taking in the...beauty. It fit right in, curved smoothly around her hips and landed neatly before her feet. Staring at herself made her blush. Sure, she had her dreams of a wedding and all that... couldn't she pretend it was coming true?

"Hurry up!" Kanda growled in the other room. Lenalee had a difficult time putting her mouth into a thin line, as it spread hugely on her face. She staggered into the room, in front of Kanda. Se couldnt read his face as he studied her; mixed emotions flashed in his eyes. Eventually he came to, and scowled at her. "Let's go."

"Wait, where?" before he answered, he yanked her arm and pulled her through the door, "Kanda, this is ridiculous!"

"We're going to Komui." he eyed her through the corner of his lids, "That's pretty much all you need to know."

She struggled to let loose of his grasp, and back away, "I'm not going to Nii-san like this! He'll freak, and get murderous."

"Thats the point."

"Look, Kanda, we don't have to do this." Lenalee begged as he edged closer to her. "Anything but this."

"Too late." he clenched her hand once more and walked forward, "The first thing you need to do is look like you just got married."

Lenalee was on the verge of tears.

"When you meet your brother say something like 'I'm married' or 'Look at me'."

She began to whimper.

"Let him react some way and then you respond to whatever he says like 'I love Kanda'."

"What!" Lenalee moaned.

"And then I'll take everything from there."

She was panicking. What will everyone think...Lavi, Allen...No, no, no...Her mind was too busy, she didn't realize they were standing right before the Science room.

"N-no!"

"Come on...this is going to get you a mission. Just watch."

He kicked open the door and they walked in.

Lenalee's eyes swiveled across the room, she didn't even began to read the expression of the others. Then she saw Komui. Kanda nudged her on. Well...here goes nothing.

"N...Nii-san...I'm M-Married."

* * *

**Komui's dream come true. Review plz.  
**


	9. Marriage

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. School and stuff. **

--

"Nii-san...I-I'm married."

Not a single being dared to move in their spots. The room was so silent, they could hear the wind howling right outside the castle. But, Lenalee was certain the drumming beats of her heart were much more louder.

A few moments ago, in the corner of the room, where Komurin lay defeated, Allen and Lavi were busy tending to their wounds and bruises from the previous fight against the violent robot. Now, as their hands fell limp to their sides, dropping the wash cloths, they gaped at the new comers. As for the science group, people like Johnny, and Reever gawked at Kanda and Lenalee.

Lenalee's eyes seeked only one, though. She couldn't read her brother expression as he stood behind the desk. Was that anger? Surprise? Confusion? Disbelief? Perhaps, maybe all of them combined?

_Say something, Nii-san. _His so called worst fear has practically come true, after years of mocking. How will he act?

Kanda tightened his grip on her hand and took two long strides forward with her in tow. Reality suddenly hit her. She was in a _wedding dress._ In front of her _family. _As if she were truly _married. _To _Kanda. _Lenalee felt so ridiculous, it took all her strength not to faint at the spot. The room was spinning around her.

Komui closed his mouth, opened it, and closed it once more. He was trying to say something. She dug her nails into her palm and straightened up.

"_Why?" _Someone gasped. Lenalee looked around, looking for the source, but seeing that everyone had that question plastered to their face she was lost.

Lenalee also felt the glare from Kanda. "B-because..." Then her eyes wandered to Lavi...

_I sorta kinda fell in love with you._

Among the faces, his was more straight. His jaws were clenched, eyes wide, but his face didn't betray the emotion of anger.

"Because...I...fell in love..." To her, it came out as a disbelieving question. And her heart tore in half. Once again, the question came around. Why was Kanda making her do this?

"Yuu Kanda." She flinched at the voice.

Kanda smirked at Komui, releasing Lenalee. "What?"

Komui, now, seemed overwhelmed. "Y-you..."

"Bastard?" Kanda's voice was sure. "Didn't I tell you?"

Lenalee glanced down at her feet, at least there was a warning. Somewhat.

_"You married my little sister!" _Komui snarled. Lenalee wanted to yell with all her might that this was a lie, but she knew she couldn't. The whole room retreated farther away from Komui.

"Yeah, so? She wanted it."

Komui gritted his teeth. So far he hasn't unleashed his fury...things were going quite well. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb! Then I'll make sure the bugs eat your decomposing body, and then ill throw you down a river so that your sinks to the bottom of the sea, and then I'll make sure you're whole existence is erased from the day you were born, Kanda!"

A small sound escaped Lenalee's lips.

Kanda seemed untroubled, "So why are you standing behind that desk still?"

Komui turned sharply, his back facing the 'newly-weds'. He began to pace. "Lenalee...my Lenalee..."

"Nii-san-"

"Remember what I told you, chief?" Kanda interrupted.

"Of course I do!" Even the workers around nodded.

Kanda remained silent. Lenalee looked back and forth. What were they talking about?

During the process of Komui's mutterings, Lenalee once more gazed over to Allen and Lavi.

She couldn't pinpoint the expression of Allen's face. He seemed worried, and in thought as he intently stared at the ground. She was dying to know what he was thinking. After all, poor Allen was the gullible one. And at the moment, Lavi was ignoring the whole scene, tending to his bruised left eye. He wasn't dumb enough to believe she actually got married.

Ah, but then again, she needed some persuasion too...

So it all came down to Kanda, who was still waiting for a response.

"It's impossible..." Komui muttered to himself, "Lenalee..."

What would be impossible?

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Maybe not the whole situation, but the general idea of what Kanda was really up to.

She grabbed Kanda's arm and leaned in, "Are you happy for me, brother?" Her voice was light and childish.

Lenalee did not possibly know if the room could have gotten more tense.

"Happy for you?" Komui slowly turned around, "What did you get yourself-"

"Komui." Kanda said sharply. "I'm waiting."

The Chief pursed his lips, "I'll see what I can do."

"The longer you wait..." Kanda didn't finish his sentence.

Komui's eyes were on the verge of tears, but Lenalee was nothing but excited. "I'm sorry you guys couldn't make it to the wedding. It was fast and small."

"Okay, fine!" Komui slammed his hands on the desk, "But Kanda, I swear, you better pray that I don't kill you..."

"I will keep my end of the bargain." Kanda added, " But too bad you were a little late."

Komui growled, "Lenalee Lee."

Her body wanted to jump up and down, "Y-Yes Nii-san?!"

Her brother was busy searching through papers, and finally came up with a file, "You have a mission to attend to. In Nice, there sightings of mysterious creatures all over. Chances there are the remaining particles of Innocence. This will be a long mission. Maybe a week and a half. "

She couldnt help it, she jumped up to Kanda's height and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, squishing him just so he understood how happy she was.

"Get off me!"

"Oh, Nii-san!" she landed in the ground and picked her dress up, crossing the room to her brother. She was well aware not to blow the cover just yet, maybe after the mission, "Do you really mean it? Can you?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes, "Do I really have a choice?" He glared at Kanda.

Lenalee couldn't care less. Yes! After months and months of being isolated in this castle, with nothing to do...she was finally going to see the light of day! She could kiss Kanda, and even her own brother!

She could kiss the Akuma, because, yes, she missed them too! She could kiss her innocence, because, finally, _we can fly to the sky without limit!_

A mission! She has never been excited this much...YES!

"But since you are the Heart...I have no choice but to assign you three bodyguards."

"Huh?"

"Allen Walker. Yuu Kanda. Lavi. You are to attend Lenalee with her mission."

And yet...She was doomed for life.

* * *

"Tell me...how you did it."

They were packing their bags ready to depart on the boats- which led to the train station. It would have made sense to use the Ark, but due to urgent repairing, it was off-limits. Kanda was done packing, and waited for Lenalee.

"Fine. I contacted the Central and said some words to them. Then I went to your brother and threatened him that if he didn't assign you a mission I'll marry you. He didn't seem convinced and then I told him that I will, and when I do, I'll impregnate you. This ticked them off. And here we are." Kanda scowled and turned away.

"T-thanks..." she had nothing else to say.

Putting the last of her clothes in her suitcase, she fixed her hair, and together with Kanda, departed the room.

--

Allen and Lavi stood an awkward distance apart from each other, when Kanda and Lenalee arrived. The boat was ready behind them, along with the Finder. Lavi grinned at Lenalee, "Congratulations!"

The scary part was that it really sounded like he meant it.

Allen shyly looked down and muttered a thanks of his own. Up till this hour, he wouldn't give eye contact.

"Dont be silly guys. Kanda and I-"

"Are flattered." He gave her a deadly look.

"What?" She didn't want to hide the truth from Lavi and Allen, and it made no sense to keep on lying. They were just Allen and Lavi.

Kanda entered the boat, and awaited for the other three Exorcist's. Lavi cheerfully entered.

Allen and Lenalee played a game of 'no, you go first.' And finally Lenalee sat down next to Kanda. Lavi stared at the couple.

"You two make such a cute couple." He winked.

Lenalee blushed, "Stop it."

Allen stared out towards the city, his eyes seemed distant. Right then, Lenalee wanted to hug him and tell him everything. But Kanda's aura was so scary, she thought twice of it.

Sighing, cuddled closer to her knees.

Was it too late to turn back?

* * *

**Yes, it is, Lenalee...Yes it is. R/R plz.**

Allen: WHY LENALEE??

Lenalee: I'm Asian, Kanda's Asian. It all makes sense.

Lavi: Oh! I heard I'm 1/10 Asian! Does that do anything-

Kanda: Shut up, eye patch. She's mine.


	10. Hotel

**I want to give out a thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate, THANK YOU !! And sorry for the mucho late update. Expect much more of them, unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. I miss it though, it hasn't been running for SO long. The anime is done, but the manga is on a hiatus. I NEED MY WEEKLY DOSE OF EXORCISTS, HOSHINO! **

**And i hope you guys realize by now that this is pretty much a CRACK FIC.  
**

**

* * *

**

Hakaku Square Hotel was its name. When Allen and the others saw the sign, they wondered why a Japanese Hotel was in the middle of France.

"Because it is. So shut up." Kanda growled and opened the door. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen exchanged glances and finally followed Kanda in.

They walked up to the receptionist, who was a small Japanese lady. She had a bright smile on, especially when seeing a fellow Japanese. Kanda and her began to speak the foreign language fluently. The other three Exorcist stood an awkward distance away from each other. Then a sudden thought hit Lavi.

"Oi, Kanda! Are you and Lenalee sharing rooms?" He jumped beside his shoulder, glancing at the papers."Eh!? One queen sized bed?!"

Kanda inhaled sharply, "No shit. We are married." Lenalee gasped and backed away slowly, while Allen's expression was murderous.

Lavi glared at his teammate, then turned to the receptionist. His voice began to speak in the richest of the French language. Lenalee gaped at the sudden change. She always had a thing with French. Their language was so romantic. Lavi backed away, clearly proud of himself.

"What did you do?" Kanda barked.

"Lenalee is sharing rooms with me."

"Eh?" Her and Allen yelled. Kanda sheathed Mugen half way.

"What are you trying to pull, eyepatch?"

Allen shoved both men away and leaned in toward the receptionist. "I want you to get us two rooms, two beds each."

The lady nodded slowly, not sure what to make up of the English. Finally, they received their keys and walked upstairs.

"So who is staying with Lenalee?" Allen asked in a small voice.

"Is that suppose to be a question?" Kanda yelled harshly.

"You guys stop fighting-" Lenalee began.

"I think the best way to go is if she sleeps alone." Lavi suggested.

"What would the point of us being here be, bookman?"

"Enough!" Lenalee snapped. "I'm sharing rooms with Kanda, you guys. No, don't interrupt me. I really don't feel all that happy with this mission either." she said, facing the three, "But if we don't get along, this mission will be a failure. And I don't want my first mission for so long to turn out like that, got it?!"

The three was silent at first, and finally Lavi shrugged, "What ever you say, Lenalee."

Allen nodded, and Kanda turned his head away in acceptance.

"Okay, now-" The hall was suddenly filled with many voices. The exorcist turned their heads to meet a crowd of young girls, Lenalee's age, filling the hall. They were accompanied by a strict old looking woman, who led them. The four leaned back against the wall to let them pass, Lenalee on the other side. Every pair of eyes in the group of 20 were on the three boys.

"Oh my god. He's so...cute!" A girl squealed, passing them. Lenalee furrowed her brows.

"Eeeek! He just winked at me!"

"Who?"

"The red head!"

"Hello." Allen said.

"H-hi..." A girl waved, dreamily, but was pushed by her friends to hurry up.

Lenalee crossed her arms and childishly turned her head away, many girls gazed at her and smirked.

As the parade of girls passed, the four friends reunited. "What was that all about?"

"The receptionist said that a group of British girls from a private school are going to be staying here." Kanda said, watching the last of them turn the hall.

"Great..." Allen muttered, "If Akuma attack..."

"This is a dream come true!" Lavi roared, "SO MANY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS! STRIKE!" Lenalee elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ah-ow. Sorry, Lenalee." Lavi smiled, clutching his stomach.

* * *

"No way!" Lenalee exclaimed, "A hot spring!"

Kanda looked over his shoulder as he folded his shirt, "Yeah."

After giving a second thought, Lenalee realized that nothing would come good out of a hot spring. Dread washed over her. She turned around to her bed, giving one last hopeless glance at the boiling pool.

Nothing good at all.

--

Lenalee was roaming the hotel, looking for a place to eat dinner or something. Once or twice, those girls from the private school would pass, always in a group of three or four. She recognized them by the clothes they wore. A fluffy dress with pink laces. Their hairs were always tied up in a pony tail, and were usually blonde.

This trend was broken when Lenalee spotted a familiar figure in the main corridor. She quickly searched for a place to hide, but he spotted her immediately.

"Oh, Lenalee!" Allen waved, "I need to talk to you."

He ran up to her hesitant figure. "Hi. What do you need?"

He shook his head, "I just want to talk." he boldly took his hand in hers and led her to a sofa. "Listen,"

She knew this wasn't going anywhere pretty.

"I may not be the most intelligent person, I know. So please understand me. I know this isn't in my place to judge you or your actions. Lenalee, we've been friends for how long?"

"About three and a half years, Allen-kun." She automatically responded. Lenalee never lost track of how long she knew a friend. After all, her friends mean the world to her, so what kind of person would she be if she didn't know her world thoroughly.

"Y-yeah. Well, you've always been there for me. I also try to be there for you as much as possible. And maybe, this might not be the perfect time to say this because you might not really _need _me to be there..."

Lenalee shook her head, confused, "Allen-kun, I don't know what you're saying."

"I think you made a big mistake in marrying Kanda." His voice died to a whisper. He stared at the ground while saying this.

Lenalee bit back a laugh. For a minute there she thought this was some kind of confession. "Allen-kun, to tell you the-"

"No. Please listen to me." Allen pleaded, squeezing her hand. "Even though we bicker all the time, I believe Kanda is a great man. He is trustworthy, loyal, and strong."

"Allen-"

"No! Look, I understand that you might...lo-...love him," he flinched, "but Lenalee, as your...best friend..." -was it just her or did his voice become all- sad?- "I want you to know that I think this was a mistake, because your too young to be getting married!"

Lenalee bit her lip, "Wait, Allen-"

"Do you think this was the right move? I mean, the war isn't over, you might have rushed into all this."

"But I-"

"And Komui! Sorry to tell you this Lenalee, but you might have hurt his feelings. He is your brother." Allen suddenly got up, with a pained expression. "Just think about it."

He rushed his way out of the corridor, leaving Lenalee stunned. "Wait! Allen, you don't know the whole..." but he was already gone.

Lenalee slumped back into the sofa, and moodily watched everyone pass by. Why does God hate her so much? She brought a pillow close to her face, and screamed into it.

"I am _not_ married to Kanda!"

---

And here comes Lavi. Was he going to lecture her on the subject now?

Lenalee observed Lavi as he sat down next to her on the rocks. They were outside the hotel, next to the hot springs, but not inside.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Lavi..." she sighed miserably, "Please tell me you dont believe Kanda."

Lavi chuckled, "Of course not. Why in the world would you get married to Kanda? I'm sure you wont go that far just to be on a mission."

"Exactly." Lenalee agreed, and leaned back. "Its just that Kanda is giving me a hard time. I don't understand anything from him."

Lavi nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you just...break up with him?"

"Don't be silly, Lavi. We aren't even one. Its Allen I'm worried about."

The hand around her shoulder slumped and Lenalee glanced at him. "Well, why haven't you told him?" his head was turned the other way.

"I'm...scared of Kanda...is that a good reason?" Lenalee half smiled.

"Man. All this talk of relationships is making me hungry." Lavi suddenly said, "Lets go take a bite, and then jump in the hot springs."

Hot springs? "Wait, aren't they separated. I mean, boys and girls?"

"Aw man! Really?" Lavi punched the air madly, "I was _so_ looking forward to that. Especially all those girls!"

Lenalee narrowed her eyes. Lavi smiled smugly.

"But of course," his voice lowered to a passionate tone, "I'd choose you over all the woman in the world."

He left her sitting on the rock, dazed and feeling a bit weary.

* * *

"I don't like the sound of this..." Allen started, gazing at the window. From the mens side the hot spring was completely empty. Although, that didn't mean it was completely silent. What sounded like a hundred girls screamed and squealed in excitement. Its like they _knew_ Lavi, Allen and Kanda were coming out, despite the big fence, and the fact that they were still in doors.

"Are you kidding me, Allen?" Lavi came up to him, "Just think about it. You are bathing in water. Almost the same water that hundreds of woman- _naked_, woman- have bathed in also."

"Lavi!" Allen yelled. Lavi grinned and opened the sliding door, his towel around his waist.

"Hot spring, hot spring, hot spring..." he chanted. Walking up to the edge of the water, Lavi punched the air and roared, "Canonball!!!"

Allen hesitated and thought twice. Just then, someone shouldered him and walked by with a "Tch."

"Scared, Moyashi?" Kanda taunted.

The white haired Exorcist gritted his teeth and stomped forward, "Never!"

----

"There in! There in!" A girl with red soaked hair called. She was peeking through a hole on the far left side of the fence. Many girls ran into the steaming water to have a look for themselves. Lenalee dipped a toe in the water and pulled back. She didn't know what she was so anxious about. Perhaps, it was all those girls intimidating her, or maybe it was the fact that Lavi, Allen and Kanda were on the other side, completely uncloaked and...well, any girl would get the point there.

One thing she was sure of was that she didnt like these British girls spying on her boys- ah, Lenalee corrected herself- _those_ boys.

"Ah, he's soo hot." one girl put her hand over her heart and let her body fall into the water.

"The red-head smiled at me!"

"He cant even see you!"

"But he knows we're here!"

Lenalee resisted the urge to smack them all...

"Aww, the boy over there is so shy. Look at him." Another girl was even brave enough to punch a hole in the wall herself, and soon all the girls were doing exactly that.

While sitting at the back of the spring, Lenalee was hit with sudden curiosity and smugness.

Well, they would never know...after all there_ is_ a fence. And everyone was doing it also, if it should be anyone it should be _her _spying on them...

Lenalee ran her hand through her silky black hair.

It wouldn't hurt to try would it?

* * *

**Next Chapter: More Hot Spring scenes! And someone gets drunk!**

Kanda: Heh, I guess beansprout isn't _totally_ a beansprout.

Allen and Lavi: O_O


	11. Newcomers

**Disclaimer: Dear Hoshino-sensei, Since you are very** **sick and unable to go about your normal life, I would be glad to take over your marvelous manga D Gray Man. As a huge supporter I believe I am capable of continuing the story line with much respect to your way of writing and drawing; although my drawings in the end may totally seem like a left handed, nose picking kindergarten drew them, and that the story line may end up with each individual falling in love or becoming crazed yaoi fanatics - I will put forth all that I am capable of into making D Gray Man the worlds greatest anime/manga. Not that it already isn't... ~Lord-Hermione.**

* * *

Simply put, it was awkward. Allen had been in a hot spring before, but that experience was totally different that the one he was facing now. Well, if he really thought about it, you could always replace Lavi with Cross and it would never make a difference.

"I feel very violated..." Allen sunk deeper into the steaming water. The girls on the other side squealed, he could here one screaming, "Oh, He's So SHY!". He groaned.

Lavi reaction was polar opposite to Allen's. "I'm going!"

Allen grabbed his flying arm and pulled back to the edge. The only reason why Allen stayed in the water was to stop Lavi from peeking over the fence.

"Allen," Lavi whined, "Come on!"

"_Lavi._" His voice was stern, "That's inappropriate."

Lavi scowled and turned his head, "That's not stopping them."

Allen shook his head in defeat. His eyes wandered to Kanda who was leaning against the wall circling around them. It seemed like Kanda owned the whole place, eyes shut, arms crossed, in complete silence. Allen bet he'd been through this before.

The white-haired exorcist felt an elbow nudge him, "Neh, Allen...Do you think Lenalee is one of them?"

Allen felt his face turn from pink to red, "N-no, she wouldn't do that!"

"You never know..." Lavi left it at that and started soaking his hair. The things the red head just said made him think... would she? Nah...

* * *

Lenalee wasn't even three steps into the water towards the fence when the same old lady that was in the Hall accompanying the girls stepped out. It took a moment for the girls to notice the strict lady; and when they did, the screamed and jumped as far away from the fence as possible, pretending nothing happened. Lenalee awkwardly went back to her old spot, guilt washing over her from her previous naughty thoughts.

"You have five minutes to wash up and get into you're clothes. Dinner will be served." When no one dared to move, the lady rephrased herself, "Now."

The girls scrambled out of the water, rushing to get to the showers before the headmistress yells further more. Lenalee gazed away.

As the pool cleared, Lenalee still wasn't alone. Three girls remained, in the far corner. One had light brown hair and her arms were crossed; she was gazing at the fence as if she could stare directly through. Another girl had rich black hair and was constantly running her fingers through each strand. Lenalee was struck by how beautiful she was, even from this distance. The other girl seemed out of place, knees pulled up against her chest, chin resting upon them. Despite the black haired girl ranking higher in beauty than the others, Lenalee could make an easy guess that the brown haired girl was the leader.

Lenalee fidgeted awkwardly in the step she was sitting on and after a few moments she decided it was best to leave. Wrapping her towel tighter, Lenalee took one step out of the hot spring.

"Hey, you there!" a voice called out. She looked over her shoulder at the three girls. There was no one else around, so Lenalee assumed they were calling her.

"Y-yeah?" The Chinese-exorcist never really associated with girls her age. The closest she ever got was Miranda; those who were around her age were all men. It didn't matter though. She was perfectly happy the way her friends were.

"Come. Sit." The brown hair girl patted a stone on the edge. "I'm guessing you're not from our school?" she asked watching as Lenalee came around.

"Um no."

The girls smirked as the leader introduced, "This here is Samantha," she nodded toward the black haired girl, "this is Ann," the shy girl gave a weak smile, "and I'm Leslie."

"I'm Lenalee." she introduced herself.

"So what? Are you on vacation from China?" Samantha asked leaning in. Leslie gave her an irritated look.

Lenalee laughed slightly, "N-no. I also came from Britain."

"Really?" Ann chimed in, "We're from there too-!"

"Of course we are, Ann!" Leslie rolled her eyes, "Any blind person would notice." Ann shrunk back to her original state. Lenalee tried to give her an apologetic smile, but was interrupted.

"Oh- look, you guys, they're moving out!" Samantha's muffled voice came. Her face was inches away from the wooden fence, peeking in through a hole the size of a coin. Leslie pushed her aside, getting a view of what Lenalee gave a wild guess: Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

"Man, you don't get those type of guys in England..." she whined. Lenalee wanted to add in that they were technically from England, but decided not to speak up.

"I call the red-head he's mine!" Samantha piped, as if the boy was truly hers.

Lenalee scowled and before she could stop herself a "No!" came through her lips. The girls turned to Lenalee, eyes widened. "I-I'm mean, well...he-he seems like the perverted type..." when the girl remained silent, Lenalee added, "The type that loves fifty woman at once...no?" She made a mental note to apologize to Lavi later on.

Samantha peeked through the hole, "Meh, maybe." she turned her head, "What about the Asian?"

"C-can I have him?" Ann asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't think so..." Lenalee bit her mouth, wondering what has gotten into her. _Because I'm married to him...sort of. _"He's like the selfish, arrogant type...who- who cares only for himself."

"Yeah, but he's hot." Leslie sighed. "The white head seems perfect-"

'"But totally off limits!" Lenalee almost yelled.

"Now what?"

"All- I mean, that guy seems like hes already taken. A man that pleasant and charming must be engaged or...dating." The irony was that Allen was the last person who would ever do such a thing. Which made her wonder...

Samantha scoffed, and sat back, glaring. Lenalee pondered if she said anything wrong. "Well, _Lenalee_, that narrows it down to: _zero._"

She looked down sadly, suddenly realizing what this all means. She had defended each one of them, not willing to give them up, even though there was nothing to give up. Each one.

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi...were each one that important to her? Could she not make up her mind for any single one? That one dream spiraled back to her. Despite reddening cheeks, she went over every moment of it. All three were in it, in which she felt equal pleasure amongst them. God, cant she keep all of them. Lavi, himself, said he loved her, that was a case closed. Allen might have feelings for her, he almost kissed her. Kanda was being suspicious about this whole thing...but what about her? Who did she have more feelings for, no matter how much of a bigger difference it was?

"Hey! We're talking to you here!" Leslie snapped her back to Earth. "We were just done saying that we're having a party at Room 135 and you're invited. Tomorrow night."

Lenalee was caught off-guard. "Party?" Her and Lavi were suppose to be on patrol that evening, searching for signs of Akuma, or even Noah. "I can't-"

"Sure you can. Meet us at 8:30. Don't be late or you'll seriously regret it." The girls got up, seeing that the sound of showers had died out. "See you, Lenalee."

Lenalee bit farewell, and decided that she might attend the party. Maybe, she could patrol tonight with Kanda or Allen, while one of them stood guard with Lavi the following night.

After another fifteen minutes of enjoying the hot springs alone, voices came from the other side. Lenalee looked up at the fence.

"Lenalee! Lenalee, are you there?!" Lavi's voice came.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I am. What's wrong?!"

"Oi, idiot, dont stay there for too long. You'll get a fever." Kanda growled in his bitter tone. She giggled and started to climb out.

Who did she have more feelings for? Right now, it just didn't matter, even if it will in the future. Right now, she was just happy to be with the three of them.

* * *

Kanda grumpily agreed to assist Lavi in that next nights patrolling. Lenalee didn't mention Leslie, Samantha, and Ann. Partly because she felt that keeping the party a secret would be best and also...well, Lenalee didn't like to admit, but she didn't want the boys to start having interests in them- especially Samantha- which was sure to happen.

So Lenalee flew in the night sky, camouflaging against the darkness, while Allen patrolled the grounds. Recently a few people had disappeared, all during the night. The citizens of the city had complained of hearing screaming sounds in the distant around twelve each night; when they woke up, someone was missing. The Exorcist had no reason to believe there was innocence around- and plus, at this point in the war, it didn't matter, since the Heart was already found- due to no abnormal behaviors.

After many hours flying and investigating, Lenalee and Allen arrived back at the hotel, slumped and tired. Rarely did they talk during the hours. Lenalee almost broke the silence when Allen beamed at her and bid farewell. She watched him go with guilt, feeling what ever he was bothered about was her fault.

Entering her room slowly, Lenalee made out Kanda's sleeping form on the bed. She smiled to herself remembering how he complained that the French did not know anything about the Japanese culture. There were suppose to be sliding doors and the tables were suppose to be knee high for eating... so he said. She sighed and dragged herself to her bed. Sitting down on the edge, Lenalee inspected her room mate.

Kanda's skin glowed before the full moon. He slept with his back against the mattress, straight up like a dead person. His breathing rhythm was slow paced and even. Black hair spread across the pillow almost reaching the edges of the bed. She was used to seeing this figure since she was a little girl. During her darkest times, she'd sneak her way through the castle of the Order. For some reason, she'd end up in Kanda's room- the only person closest to her age.

He was really peaceful when sleeping, and that was rare for Kanda, which made her calm. Everything was the same. The same features.

She grew up with Kanda.

He was like family to her. A brother.

That's right.

Lenalee closed her eyes.

Kanda was like her brother. He_ was _her brother. Right then, Lenalee had every right to believe that this was a done deal.

* * *

Kanda and Lavi went out early in the day, next morning. Which left her and Allen together again. Avoiding the awkwardness, Lenalee overslept, which was also due to her lack of sleep.

Soon the moment came where Lenalee had to set off for the 'party', Samantha, Leslie and Ann invited her to. She was suppose to meet them at Room 135.

Was this going to be an big party, with cake, music and dozens of people? If that was the case, Lenalee was unsure if she should go...maybe inviting Allen along...no, that's not a good idea.

Lenalee walked towards the door with 135 written across. She exhaled slowly and knocked gently on the wood. There was some fumbling on the other side, but soon enough Leslie opened the door. Her hand covered her mouth that was in a fit of giggles. Once her eyes rested on Lenalee, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, so you actually came?"

The Exorcist suddenly felt stupid. She fumbled with her words, flustered, "I...well, if you don't-"

"Come in." she said, exasperated. Lenalee walked in and immediately recognized the two other girls: Ann and Samantha. They were the only ones there.

"Well, Lenalee, was it? How was you're day?" Leslie made a big deal about sitting down, raising her dress and checking if there were any dust on the ground. Lenalee glanced down at what she was wearing, a nice shirt, a skirt that only met half way up her thighs, and leggings. The Exorcist took a seat next to Ann, who shivered.

"It was fine, thank you, how was yours?" Lenalee answered politely.

Samantha sighed loudly, falling back, "Boring. I cant wait to go to Paris where the real stuff are."

Ann nodded, "Eiffel Tower...Arc de Triomphe...Eglise de la Madeleine, oh I cant possibly wait any longer!"

Lenalee only beamed and 'hmm'-ed; she'd been there before, but it wasn't for the same purpose: to tour. Touring was out of question most of her life. She envied these girls.

"What are you doing in France if you're from England?" Samantha asked. It was very clear that she was half interested in the question herself for she kept on staring at a hand mirror, pursing her lips.

"I'm an Exorcist from the Black Order..." From all her years in the battle, Lenalee learned that she never felt comfortable hiding her identity. After all being an Exorcist was the only identity and the only purpose she lived for. She should be proud of it.

The girls silenced, gazing at her with sudden interest- mouths open. "Exorcist?"

"Like those people who are dressed in black and exorcises humans to take out the demon inside of them?" Leslie his back a laugh, not convinced.

"Yeah." the way she put it didn't sound right. Feeling she needed to change the topic, Lenalee turned to Samantha. "Oh you have such beautiful hair, how do you keep it so?"

For the next hour, the girls talked about beauty, romance, and of course, the three boys. Although, once the clock hit ten, the strict lady- headmistress- harshly knocked on the door and ordered everyone to go to sleep. Lenalee was about to excuse herself until they stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, Lee." Leslie's voice hinted trouble. "The party just begins." Ann was rummaging through her case of clothing, and all of a sudden she came out with two glass bottles of liquid.

Lenalee gasped realizing what that was, "Y-you guys! Where did you get it from?!"

"Home." Ann blushed red, "M-my...dad..."

Samantha grabbed the alcohol, "Her dad is an alcoholic."

"But, that's two bottles of alcohol- we-"

"Oh dont worry," Leslie shrugged her off, rummaging through her own, "We hid two bottles each, plenty to go around."

Lenalee gaped at the girls, "You'll get caught! Your underage! It's a sin..."

Leslie exchanged glances with Samantha and together they broke off into giggles, "What more can you expect from God's apostles!?"

"So called 'apostles'!" Leslie walked up to Lenalee with a smug look, "The headmistress never comes back to check on us, we don't care about age limits, so come on, lighten up."

Without realizing it, someone had shoved a bottle into her hands, she controlled her fingers from dropping the disgusting substance, "No!"

Ann was already jugging it down, "Please, Lenalee? It's the best way to make all your troubles go away."

Samantha came around, "Ann's right. When you drink this, you feel infinite, like nothing can stop you. All your problems are cleared, and everything's great."

_All your problems are cleared_.

This still was no excuse for her to try this. "Please, Lenalee?" Leslie leaned in, "For us. To tell you the truth, you're really cool, but the sad thing is we wont ever see each other again. Let's make this night memorable."

She groaned and continued shaking her head. What would Allen think of her? He had a major problem with those who drank alcohol. Cross was horrible.

_Just one night. _

"One sip, and that's it.

-----------

"Would you pass me the bottle, Les?" Lenalee's words were slurred. She fiercly shook her head driving the red dots that circled her eyes away.

"Here!" Before passing it along, Leslie refilled her own bottle. "Isnt this great?"

"Sure, its way better than coffee!" She stretched her legs and placed them on top of Ann's lap. Ann stared in awe at the red bracelets.

"So pretty...where did you get them from?"

Lenalee wiped her mouth and questionably glanced above, "Oh I made them."

Samantha stumbled forward and leaned in to take a better look. Her nose almost touched the ring. "You're good."

"Well..." Lenalee giggled, "I really didn't make them, its made out of my blood..." she waved her hand as if explaining was too much of a hassle, "It's complicated."

"Blood?" Leslie gasped, with no warning she shot straight up into the air on her feet, "Ladies, I would like to make a toast!"

The Exorcist sat up on her knees, "Yay, a toast!"

"To the wonderful Lenalee Lee, who..." her mouth formed an 'O', "Well, she isnt that great compared to me, but she is a good friend."

"I get that a lot." Lenalee whispered to Ann.

"Now Lenalee, what would you like to propose?"

Samantha and Ann eyed her expectantly, she shrugged and got up, almost tripping, "To Allen, Lavi and Kanda! Who give me such a hard time, that it gets so annoying, I feel like committing suicide!"

The girls laughed, and Lenalee added, "Not that I haven't tried already...although that was for something else...Anywho-"

"Whose...Allen, Lavi and Kanda?" Samantha asked gazing up. But before Lenalee could answer there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Ladies, open this door this instant! This is unacceptable for you to be awake at this hour." The headmistress hissed. The girls were quiet, staring at one another in complete disbelief for getting caught. Samantha shook her head, "Hide the wine!"

Ann was about to scream but Leslie covered her mouth, "Idiot!" her eyes wandered to Lenalee, "You cant be here!"

"I'm on it!"

"Where do you think you-"

Her question was answered when Lenalee opened the window. With one wink at the girls, her voice whispered, "Innocence: Activate."

Over the yells of the old lady behind the door, the eyes of the girls were glued to the slowly disappearing figure that just jumped out the window.

"She can fly!"

* * *

In the silence of the bright full moon, Tim started talking through Lavi's voice, "Oi, Allen."

Allen's attention snapped to his golemn, "Lavi?"

"Hey, um Kanda and I are going to take a while, just to let you know. We just got a lead that could potentially lead us to the source of the crime scenes. We might not make it back till sunrise."

The white head Exorcist rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Got it. See you then."

"How's Lenalee doing?" Lavi asked. There was some crackling at his end.

"Hm? Lenalee? She's doing fine, I guess." The truth was that Allen hadn't seen her all day.

"Alright then, bye." Lavi's voice disappeared, leaving Allen alone again. He had been taking a nap on the bed after doing his daily excersises.

Allen was half way asleep when he heard a _thump_ outside in the hall. He raised his head.

_Thump _then a slight moan. Allen rushed up to the door realizing it sounded like-

"Lenalee?" Allen was horror struck when he spotted her on the ground, laying slump against another door. When she raised her head, he noticed how glossy her eyes seemed.

She broke into a smile, "Hello, Allen-kuun! For some reason *hic*, my door wont...*hic*open."

* * *

**Next Chapter: AllenxLenalee! **

Samantha: Lenalee, are you a lesbian?

Lenalee: *Gasp* Just because I cant make up my mind on three hot guys-

Samantha: Not _that_! I mean, when you first saw me, you were all over me ' OH SHES SOOO GORGEOUS, AND BEAUTIFUL, SHE SHOULD BE THE LEADER'!!! [people could take it the wrong way (I _was _naked, after all)]

Lenalee: *0_0* I'm just going to pretend this conversation never happened.


	12. Drunk

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**You must be tired of hearing writers say "I'm Sorry for not updating for so long!", so I wont say it. Although, I am sorry, I just have no motive for this story at the moment. Oh well, continue on.**

* * *

Allen never really had a good experience with alcoholics. Living with Cross Marian impacted his life greatly. The bastard always had a bottle of wine in one hand, and a lady in the other; and Allen hated those type of people: womanizers. He had met a good share of them in his life. Also, his master would treat him horribly while he was drunk. That's why when it came to alcohol, Allen had a bad habit of relating it to sex and violence.

So when a drunk Lenalee came crashing by his doorstep, the poor white headed Exorcist had no idea on God's Earth what to do.

"L-Lenalee?"

"Heey, Allen-kuun!" she hiccuped and giggled. "My door won't open." Her words came out slurred.

He only goggled at her appearance. Her eyes narrowed at first, and unconsciously, an arm raised itself to grasp the handle of a neighboring door. Failing to lift herself up, Lenalee collapsed back on to the ground, and with a twist of the knob, the door opened. "What are _you _doing?!" she exclaimed, peering into the dim lit room. The people inside shrieked.

Allen rushed forward and placed her hand away from the knob, gently closing the door, and rounding on his comrade. "Lenalee!"

"Is that your favorite word...cause that's all you've been saying, Allen-kun!" she laughed, lamely.

"You're drunk." he hissed, quietly, eyes scanning the hallways.

"Allen-kun, if I was drunk, my brother would kill you!" her head wobbled in between his legs. He stepped back, horrified.

"I wouldn't doubt that." he muttered mostly to himself. Not before debating on whether to leave her here or take her in (that must have been one difficult decision!), with a heavy sigh, Allen went to hoist her up.

She was studying a light bulb on the ceiling when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I could have sworn it was night..."

Looking between her and the object she was so interested in, he said, "It's a light bulb."

She gasped, astonished, "Then I _am_ drunk!"

"Shhhh..." she was fairly light. Within seconds he was able to have her on her feet. He made sure to avoid her breath. 1. it was a horrible stench. 2. It brought back so many horrible memories! God, this entire situation was _horrible!_

Making sure the door was locked, Allen brought her over- more like dragged- to his bed, "Okay, Lenalee. I need you to tell me clearly. Who or what did this to you? Lenalee?"

"Can I touch your scar?" the nervousness, yet excitment was clearly written in her eyes, "Please?"

Well, at least some of her manners were still there.

He didn't question her; Allen was pro when it came to drunkards. Her fingers came centimeters close to his face. He could feel the warmth within them. Once they made contact with his scar, he shivered. Those fingers he had come to love _were touching his scar. _He felt lightheaded. Lenalee's eyes were so intoxicating, he felt himself drawn in.

"It's bumpy."The awful stench of alcohol got him back to Earth.

His eye twitched at her weird statement and he drew back, remembering their situation. He crossed the room to a table holding water. "Look, I'm going to hand you some water. I'll have a trash can by the bed, in case-um," his voice died to a whisper, "this really cant be happening", he poured the liquid into a small cup and turned back to her, "in the meantime, get some rest-"

"Ah, Lenalee! What are you doing!??" dropping the cup to the ground, Allen dived before she could completely take her shirt off. The white headed Exorcist grabbed her wrists and pulled them out. He wasn't oblivious to the skin he had just witnessed. Oh...god...it seemed so smooth...such smooth, ivory skin...

Lenalee was baffled, "It's hot in here!"

"_That doesn't mean you can go take your clothes off!_" he argued through clenched teeth.

She pouted, and oh she looked _so cute, _"And I wanted to take a shower!"

Oh, kami, please, please, PLEASE, don't do this to me! I know you might be disgruntled at me! But, god, just this once, spare me!

"Lenalee," he stated calmly, almost as if he was talking to a child, "you are drunk; but that doesn't mean you can lose your common sense!"

She was up in a flash, "You," she staggered, "oh, y-you Allen Walker- kun have no right to talk to me like that!"

Allen threw his arms up, "I didn't say anything wrong!"

Most boys in his position must have already exploded in defeat, but Allen wasn't 'most boys'. That's why, when Lenalee practically tackled him in a fierce embrace? did he not push her away, or bring her any closer. Although, he did scream in surprise. One of those...girlie, childish screams you weren't accustomed to hearing from a teenage, hormonal boy.

"Hehe, Allen is so warm." she muttered in his ear. He stiffened, yet his face wrinkled from the smell of her breath. She used to have such a sweet aroma... "I'm just so tired."

The boy was caught off guard, "W-what do you mean?"

"Lavi...you...Kanda. And then there's Brother...the Heart...this war..."

It was starting to make sense, "That's why you lost yourself in the bottle...."

"Silly, Allen, I would never do that!" she giggled. He rolled his eyes, yet a small smile remained. Without giving much thought to it, one arm wrapped around her waist. It just a small, friendly gesture, nothing more. One might think of it as one though...

..."If Kanda sees us like this..." his voice trailed off. She didn't respond, but only hummed, "cause he's your husband...remember?..."

The thought really panged him. It just wasn't _right._ Lenalee was too young, and Allen had a hard time seeing their relationship as anything but siblings and comrades. In fact, Lenalee deserved better, someone who would treat her like the princess she is. Someone who had shorter hair than her. That's right.

The girl's head shot back, suddenly laughing and snorting. Allen knew from now on he might never see Lenalee as the same peaceful, kind and well mannered girl. "You're so naive, Allen-kun!"

"H-how so?" For support, the girl resumed her previous position- both hands around his neck, while her head rested on his shoulder.

"You don't seriously believe I'm married to Kanda!" Confusion settled over his features. Pulling back slightly, Allen examined her with uncertainty.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied, honestly.

She played with the back his hair, twirling the strands around her fingers. "I'm not married to Kanda."

"_What?_"

"I never was! That idiot..."

Overwhelmed with the sudden truth (and the fact that her free hand was suddenly making its way down to his ass) Allen pushed off her, and placed her on the edge of the bed, kneeling. "You're not married? You swear?"

Lenalee blinked and smiled. "Why are you so excited?"

Allen's face turned slightly pink, "Am not! I'm just surprised that you would lie to me the whole time; and a bit angry!"

Her hands suddenly came over his cheeks, and clasped his face, "You are very special to me! I would never lie to you!"

"Gur..." her palms were squishing him too much; after placing them away, he responded, "Then why did you lie?"

"It was aaaallll Kanda!" Her legs kicked in the air, and she dropped to the bed, facing the ceiling. He did the best he could not to look below her skirt. _Walk around the bed, don't stand here like an idiot...just walk around. _"He blackmailed my brother to get me into a mission, goodness. And when my brother refused, Kanda took it all the way. He's _really _weird!" She spoke quickly.

Allen let this information settle in. So she wasn't married. God, if she weren't drunk, he would have taken the matter further. Talking about the real Lenalee, the things he said before on the couch...god, he must have looked so _stupid. _He groaned. "I fail."

"Aww Allen, don't be sad. I still love Kanda...like a brother!" she childishly grinned, sitting up.

_That's not what I meant. _But what hit him the most was what she said on her feelings. Like a brother? Somehow that thought made him breathe easier. Perhaps, he had a better chance at winning her heart now that he was sure she had no romantic feelings for Kanda.

Now that he remembered, it is said that you always tell the truth when you are drunk. Allen hated thinking this way, but what else could Lenalee admit to him?

"Lenalee?"

"Yeees?"

"What are your feelings towards me?"

* * *

Patrolling all through the night was hell for Lavi. He was the king of sleep, he owned that part of his life unlike the rest. This was not good for him, no sir-y.

"Hey, eyepatch! Get you skinny ass out of that tunnel and continue your goddamn patrol!" a voice up ahead snarled at him.

Lavi groaned, and rubbed his visible eye. That jerk, Kanda. He summoned his innocence and let the hammer take him to a high point in the sky. "How many more hours?!"

Kanda didn't hear him, or just didn't bother answering. The red head muttered something under his breath and answered his own question by gazing up at the sky. Sunrise would arrive in about two to three ours. Great...

--

Twenty minutes later, and after what seemed like a million years, the two Exorcist spotted something suspicious.

A figure disappeared, just as quick as it appeared, through a dark alley. They caught it just in time, thanks to the moonlight. Kanda muttered Lavi's name, and together they ran towards the scene, weapons at hand. Once arriving at the spot, they saw nothing. The breeze was colder than usual, though. Also, there was a quiet murmur around them. The two were back to back.

"What do you think it is?"

Lavi smirked, "Hopefully a Noah. Or something of that sort; I'm kind of in the mood to destroy some things right now."

"You wouldn't survive against a Noah, eyepatch. Leave that stuff to someone far more stronger than you."

"Eh? I wouldn't let Lenalee fight a Noah. That would be too dangerous, considering she's the Heart."

Kanda scowled, "Che. I meant _me."_

_"It won't matter." _A chilling voice sounded in the air. The two Exorcist, though startled, got into a ready stance, eyes scanning all areas around them, _"Because you're all going to die."_

The same figure, a man in a long dress coat and a hood appeared above them, simply floating in the sky. He held an umbrella. Lifting his face, Lavi could make out the exact tone.

"Noah..."

"Don't worry, my life is too valuable for it to be sacrificed to two lousy Exorcists. My job here is done. Good-bye, " slowly, his body began disintegrating. With one final smile, his fingers rose, and snapped.

He was gone, leaving hoards of Akuma, Level One to Three, at their service.

"Shit." Lavi said.

"The whole city is on lock-down, right?" Kanda asked, placing Mugen in front of him.

"They have been, at night, for the past months." He locked his eye with a level three, and summoned a seal.

Even though Kanda and Lavi have grown exceptionally strong in the past years, it didn't mean it would take less time to defeat the entire swarm. By then, Lavi was a sleep walking corpse.

* * *

Lenalee had no idea why she was being chased by Cross Marian. But it was happening, and she was scared out of her mind. So scared, in fact, that she woke up with a start. Immediately, the aftermath of the dream kicked in, and her head faced a head pounding trauma. She clenched her temples, gasping as red sparks danced across her eyes. That was when her stomach heaved. She turned to the left, finding herself throwing up a mixture of green and yellow _stuff._

Fortunately, a trash can was placed exactly where she aimed at. _Convenient, _she couldn't help but think.

A disgruntled sound came through her stomach, and an uneasy feeling washed over her again. She ran straight to the bathroom. A few minutes later, after she was sure she would faint from the clenching of her intestines and the heat of her body, Lenalee slumped to the ground.

What was wrong with her? How can a dream make her like this?

Or...was it the dream?

Lenalee lifted herself up by the counter and gazed at the mirror. God, she looked so _awful. _And her breath...immediately she reached for the faucet. Rinsing every inch of her mouth.

Something was seriously wrong. What did she do last night...?

Oh! Samantha, Ann and Leslie! The girls who invited her over...what happened there?

Ah, it was too painful to think, and when she tried sleeping again, her stomach didn't approve. Also, she felt so _dirty._ Ultimately, she decided she wanted to take a shower; just to calm things and and let her muscles relax. She needed a change of clothing...

"Oh?" A pair of her favorite clothing sat at the stool of her bed. She pondered on why- how- Kanda could do such a generous thing...but after getting another wave of dizziness, she best decided to leave the matter at hand. Coming into the bathroom, Lenalee studied her surroundings.

Now that she thought of it...this wasn't exactly how her hotel room looked like (for some reason it reminded her of Allen...hm)...or maybe it did, and she was just being delusional. _Just take your shower...worry about everything later. _

Realizing it was a glass shower, she groaned. Nevertheless, she stepped in, letting the warm water soothe her body.

* * *

_Since when has Kanda bossed me around? _Lavi wondered, running up the stairs of the Inn. All he wanted to do is sleep! And now he was sent on Kanda's orders to alert the beansprout on the Noah they witnessed and the hoard of Akuma they battled.

Once the light rays of the sun crept up in the morning sky, the remaining Akuma, very few of them, disappeared, and are now possibly roaming the city disguised as a human. Because of the battle, Lavi was dead beat, and a bit bruised. He had to admit though, this information needed to get to Allen as soon as possible.

So he headed straight towards their room.

"Allen! Allen!" he ran towards the doorknob and slammed it open against the wall. Sliding in, he scanned the room, "Allen, Noah!"

He was nowhere in sight. Lavi was about to turn around and head towards the cafeteria, when he heard the sound of a faucet.

The shower! He gritted his teeth, thinking twice about entering. A naked Allen would not be a friendly sight. Agh, but...Kanda said this information was crucial. The town was in danger now that the Earl and them knew the Exorcists were around. Allen's eye would also help locate the hidden Akuma.

Just close your eye and walk in...

He slowly opened the door, his one eye covered by his hand. "Allen! Kanda and I spotted a No-AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

For some reason, his hand was back to his side. His eyes weren't closed, but wide open, in sheer shock and disbelief at what was before him. "LENALEE???!!"

The girl was staring with complete horror at him. A few seconds past and her hands shot straight towards her private areas, remembering her current state of appearance under the shower. Lenalee, then, went off screaming at the top of her lungs, "LAVI! LAVI, GET OUT NOW, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! AAAH!"

In complete fear, he whimpered and swiveled around, shutting the door closed. The sight he just witnessed wouldn't disappear before his eyes. Rubbing and closing them...all he could see was _her._ At the same moment, Lenalee was still screaming her head off.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lavi cried on the other end, "I thought you were Allen!" Yet, his pleading was drowned out by her screams.

His teeth clashed together...he just saw Lenalee Lee, girl of his dreams, NAKED!

And he really couldn't tell if he regretted it...

* * *

**STRIKE! 3,015 words! I thought this was going to be -2,000. WOOT! **

**Next Chapter: Do I even need to state it? (LavixLenalee) **

Allen: Your hand just touched my ass.

Lenalee: That's because your hand just grazed my boob.

Allen: ...you wanna just make out?

Lenalee: ...yeah, why not, we're half way there, anyway.


	13. Author's Note

_**NOT A CHAPTER. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE.**_

**Hey guys, its been a while, and I am so damn sorry for not updating in centuries. You have every right to be mad at me. **

**I just wanted to say I'm on a major Hiatus (No, really?) due to a stressful life right now. I have absolutely no time to write anything at all. And trust me if I did, this story would be at the top of my things to update. **

**I'm not done with this fic, so don't give up on me yet, although I understand if you do. **

**SO SO SO SO SORRY.**

P.S. To tell you the truth, everyday I think about the future of this story, and almost each time I think about it I change my decisions on the ending. I was so sure of it before, now I have no idea on Lenalee's outcome in the end. I know what to write leading up to it. Agh, but I can't decide on the end, cause I love all three pairings, and each has every right to win in the end...But....

In the meantime, when my muse is up again, I'll start the next chapter immediately.

Once again, GOMEN!


End file.
